


Going Down

by MorganLee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Football, M/M, Romance, Sports
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganLee/pseuds/MorganLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Заявление о трансфере стало ударом. Он должен был играть в высшем дивизионе Англии и никак не ожидал, что окажется в Чемпионшипе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик на футбольную тему.  
> Город выдуманный, как и название футбольного клуба. Как и люди, играющие в этом клубе.  
> Составы других команд могут не совпадать с нынешними (но приблизительно взяты 13-14 гг.) Результаты матчей тоже, так что на полную достоверность фик в этом плане не претендует.
> 
> Бета - Ohime-sama

В то злосчастное утро он проснулся очень рано, едва начало светать. Какое-то время смотрел на непривлекательный потолок в новом неуютном доме и даже не хотел смотреть на часы. Этого и не требовалось: небо было еще темноватое, только кое-где проглядывали нежные розовые краски, готовые через несколько минут украсить весь небосклон.  
  
До звона будильника оставалось еще около двух часов. Сначала он искренне попытался заснуть снова, но бросил эти мучительные и бесполезные попытки буквально минут через пять. По крайней мере, по собственным ощущениям прошло именно столько времени.  
  
Он уже давно привык вставать рано: сказывались дополнительные тренировки с утра. Обычно он приходил на стадион еще до появления остальных игроков, чтобы была возможность позаниматься в тишине. Сейчас в этом не было необходимости. Он собирался прийти в новый клуб точно по времени, ни раньше, ни позже. До этого он был на стадионе только дважды, да и то по делу, но и этих посещений было достаточно, чтобы осознать: ему там пока неуютно.  
  
Поэтому он надеялся, что хотя бы в этот раз сможет нормально поспать, даже постарался специально вымотать себя вечером: до глубокой ночи разбирал вещи, которые перевез с собой из другого города. Возможно, не самое лучшее занятие перед утренней тренировкой с новой командой, но ему было наплевать.  
  
Но в любом случае, привычка, выработанная месяцами, дала свой результат: сна не было ни в одном глазу, и стало ясно: сколько ни переворачивайся с бока на бок, сон не придет.  
  
«Потрясающе», — решил про себя Джозеф Сандерс, отбрасывая легкий плед, заменявший ему одеяло в теплый июль, на другую сторону постели. На часы все-таки пришлось посмотреть — как он и думал, стрелки едва достигли пяти часов утра.  
  
Джозеф быстро встал с кровати, сразу же прошел на балкон, минуя еще не распакованные коробки и стараясь не спотыкаться о них, быстро открыл нараспашку окно, впуская внутрь дома прохладный, освежающий утренний воздух. Снаружи не было видно ни души; свет ни в одном из домов, расположенных на другой стороне улицы, не горел. В тишине и прохладе думать стало гораздо легче.  
  
Что делать? Он мог убить час дома, но куда девать остальные полтора? Вряд ли Джозеф выдержит еще один рейд по раскрыванию коробок, как было вчера. Кроме того, он, к собственному удивлению, начинал немного нервничать, а бессмысленное пребывание в доме, который казался чужим, только усиливало волнение. Джозеф сам не понимал, откуда взялись эти эмоции: после начала трансферной кампании чувства слегка притупились, поэтому переход, а также последующий переезд в Гринстэбл, он воспринял почти равнодушно. Джозефу казалось, что это отстраненное состояние продлится намного дольше, но оно закончилось так же внезапно, как и началось.  
  
Он какое-то время постоял на балконе, бездумно переводя взгляд с одного домика на другой, после чего спустился на первый этаж и включил электрический чайник, доставая из стенного шкафа одну из кружек. Джозеф вполне мог прийти на стадион и заранее, едва ли его оттуда выгонят. Конечно, особого желания нет, но… с другой стороны, тренировки всегда здорово отвлекали, заставляли забывать о проблемах или, по крайней мере, отодвигать их на какое-то время на второй план. Вполне вероятно, что к тому моменту, как подтянется остальная команда, он уже будет в норме. Перестанет чувствовать себя так отвратно.  
  
Джозеф глубоко вздохнул и бросил невеселый взгляд на флажок с эмблемой «Кардифф-сити», который когда-то подарил ему один из приятелей. После вчерашнего масштабного разбора вещей флажок лежал на столе, раздражая одним своим присутствием — ненужное напоминание о прошлом, а выбросить рука не поднимается. Он какое-то время буравил флажок взглядом, на долю секунды позволяя себе эту маленькую слабость, после чего, захватив кружку с чаем, отправился искать вещи.  
  
***  
  
Вторая неприятная неожиданность встретила Джозефа уже на улице, когда он подошел к гаражу и понял, что не взял с собой ключи от машины. Они остались в комнате на втором этаже, по крайней мере, вчера вечером он бросил их там на одну из тумбочек. Можно было запросто вернуться, но он передумал это делать. От дома до стадиона можно дойти минут за двадцать, если срезать путь через Красный Парк. Так будет даже лучше: во-первых, он хоть как-то потянет время, во-вторых, сможет лучше рассмотреть город, в котором когда-то родился.  
  
Джозеф вышел на дорожку и пошел в правую сторону, в знак приветствия кивая старой миссис Гиббс, которая — странное дело! — до сих пор помнила его еще с детства. Раньше, лет четырнадцать назад, он с родителями и сестрой жил в этом районе, но в другом доме, который находился немного дальше нынешнего. Тогда он любил бегать здесь со своим другом, Артуром, чем злил родителей: мало того, что они лишались возможности присматривать за несносным сыном, так еще и были вынуждены слушать капризы маленькой трехлетней Мэриан, которая каждый раз пыталась увязаться за двумя непослушными мальчишками. В то время он был действительно счастлив: уже тогда Джозеф увлекался футболом, отдавая этому занятию огромную долю свободного времени, но как-то умудрялся при этом заниматься и другими делами. Выводить из себя родителей, например.  
  
А вскоре все изменилось. Отец потерял работу, однако быстро нашел себе новую, с должностью повыше, но — в Кардиффе. Мама всегда работала дома, брала какие-то заказы, выполняла различные проекты, поэтому была не против переезда. Да и уезжать пришлось не слишком далеко — Кардифф находится от Гринстэбла на расстоянии в двести миль, так что они не раз приезжали сюда, в основном на праздники. Исключением был разве что отец, который последние три года снова зачастил в Гринстэбл по работе.  
  
Город значительно поменялся, Джозеф понимал это только сейчас, когда начал внимательно всматриваться, подмечая новые детали. Парк здорово усовершенствовали: для небольшого города он казался довольно пространным, деревья местами росли так, что образовывали зеленый купол над головой, сквозь который, однако, можно было разглядеть и почувствовать солнечный свет. Он невольно замедлил шаг, стараясь не слишком спешить.  
  
Джозеф никогда не думал, что снова вернется сюда жить. Одно дело — приехать на день рождения к Артуру, или на Новый год, или любой другой праздник. Обычно у него такие поездки занимали не больше двух-трех дней, после чего он снова возвращался в Кардифф, даже если время побыть здесь, в родном городе, еще было. Мэриан же, наоборот, любила гостить тут: каждый год приезжала в начале зимних каникул и проводила в Гринстэбле минимум полторы недели. Еще и умудрялась отдыхать в этом месте три недели летом, чему он вообще поражался. Джозеф, хоть и ценил детские воспоминания, подаренные городом и знакомыми тут людьми, не мог заставить себя оставаться дольше. В Кардиффе он чувствовал себя гораздо свободнее, раскованнее. Там жизнь стремительно неслась вперед: он тренировался, ждал возможности перейти в основной состав клуба «Кардифф-сити. И три года назад это наконец-то случилось. Правда, поиграть особо не удалось, его почти сразу отдали в аренду в «Олдхэм Атлетик». Джозеф не сильно расстроился, скорее, воспринял это как прекрасную возможность набраться опыта. Тогда ситуация действительно была совершенно иная: покидать Кардифф оказалось не сложно, он ведь знал, что все это временно. Знал, что срок аренды рано или поздно закончится, он вернется домой, и, если сможет проявить себя, заиграет в Премьер-лиге. Он очень хотел этого, стремился к этому, возможно, именно поэтому сезон в «Олдхэме» провел весьма неплохо. По крайней мере, Джозеф мог с уверенностью сказать, что на поле не было откровенно паршивых ситуаций, в которых он был бы повинен.  
  
Следующий год Джозеф вновь провел в «Олдхэме». За это время энтузиазма немного поубавилось, но он старался не расслабляться, понимал, что временный клуб дает ему регулярную игровую практику, а на это глупо было жаловаться. Если бы он остался в «Кардиффе», то постоянно боролся бы за место в основном составе с другими игроками. Что ни говори, он многим обязан «Олдхэму».  
  
Начало прошлого сезона он встретил уже в своей команде, в Премьер-лиге.  
  
Он хорошо помнил, как ждал своего первого матча, как тогда волновался. И как отыграл — пусть и не блестяще, но на вполне достойном уровне. Джозефу казалось, что перед ним начинают открываться двери, что впереди его ждет еще множество игр с другими английскими командами из высшего дивизиона. Что все его труды, ранние приходы на стадион, другие дополнительные тренировки наконец-то начали давать настоящие результаты.  
  
Первый удар, возвращающий его на грешную землю, он получил через несколько недель, когда розовая пелена все-таки начала спадать с глаз.  
  
Тренер не спешил ставить его в стартовый состав. И даже не всегда включал в список запасных игроков. Джозеф стал замечать, что обычно попадает в заявку только на наиболее «безопасные» матчи, когда проигрыш не имел бы фатальных последствий. В принципе, он понимал эту настороженность: «Кардифф» последние годы плелся на опасно-близком расстоянии от конца таблицы, а вылетать в «Чемпионшип» никому не хотелось, поэтому риск старались сводить к минимуму. Это понимание не всегда утешало, все-таки недостаток игровой практики еще ни из кого не делал хорошего игрока. Впрочем, в последние месяцы ситуация улучшилась: Джозеф стал немного чаще попадать в состав, тренер даже как-то упомянул, что рассчитывает на него в следующем сезоне.  
  
Но в итоге все вышло совсем иначе.  
  
Заявление о трансфере в «Хидден Вэлли», в клуб, академию которого он покинул в семь лет, стало почти ударом. Ему сообщили об этом так спокойно и с таким поражающим безразличием, что он ужасно удивился, засомневался, не шутка ли это. Конечно, формально его мнение тоже имело место быть, но Джозеф видел, что руководство клуба не слишком-то сильно заинтересовано в том, чтобы оставить его в команде. Они были готовы избавиться от своего полузащитника с такой легкостью, без каких-либо колебаний, что он сам согласился на трансфер, даже не узнавая, есть ли другие, более выгодные для него самого предложения.  
  
В тот вечер домой Джозеф вернулся не в самом хорошем настроении, в голове крутилась настойчивая мысль, которую он отгонял от себя весь день. Казалось, что его пребывание в Кардиффе закончится не после того, как будут улажены все формальности, а в тот самый момент, когда мысль о переезде окончательно оформится в его голове в целую, осмысленную фразу.  
  
Джозеф запрещал себе думать об этом. Отмахивался от вопросов сестры, которая пыталась узнать, что с ним не так. Сильнее раздражался, когда отец начинал рассказывать о своей очередной рабочей поездке в Гринстэбл. Любое упоминание прежнего города портило настроение.  
  
Он даже Артуру перестал отвечать на смс-ки. Как только брал телефон в руки, вспоминал, что тот все время собирался приехать в Кардифф посмотреть матч, но медлил. Обещал, что точно приедет, когда Джозеф начнет более-менее регулярно появляться на поле.  
  
«Теперь уже не начну», — мрачновато думал Джозеф, в очередной раз откладывая телефон в сторону.  
  
Через несколько дней ему надоело. Проблема не решалась сама собой, да и не могла решиться. От того, что он ее отрицал или старался не замечать, становилось только хуже: Мэриан, осознав, что внятного ответа от брата не дождется, обиделась и почти перестала с ним разговаривать. Артур постоянно отправлял сообщения в Viber, настойчиво напоминая о своем существовании. И несносном характере, конечно же, тоже.  
  
В конце концов, реальность пришлось признать. Трансфер должен был вот-вот совершиться, и делать вид, что ничего не происходит, было бессмысленно.  
  
«Я перееду в Гринстэбл. Я буду играть за "Хидден Вэлли"».  
  
Из Премьер-лиги в Чемпионшип. Вот и все, глупый перспективный игрок. Впрочем, теперь его перспективность оказалась под большим вопросом. Джозеф сильно сомневался, что хорошими игроками стали бы разбрасываться с такой легкостью.  
  
Стадион показался совершенно неожиданно, Джозеф был так углублен в собственные невеселые мысли, что даже не сразу заметил, как почти дошел до места. Стадион, в отличие от города в целом, почти не изменился, во всяком случае, был ужасно похож на тот, который Джозеф запомнил еще четырнадцать лет назад. В прошлом году они с Артуром проходили мимо него, но с другой стороны и на большем расстоянии. Близко не подходили. Артур тогда с жаром рассказывал о последней игре, во время которой вратарь «Хидден Вэлли» виртуозно взял прямо-таки неберущийся мяч. Джозеф слушал эти восторги скептически: про себя подозревал, что Артур слишком сильно нахваливал талант голкипера. Раз парень смог спасти команду от гола, значит, не был мяч таким уж неберущимся. Да и команда в том матче все равно проиграла, так что откуда такая странная повышенная радость?  
  
Мысль о собственном заносчивом поведении пришла в голову Джозефу только сейчас. Если возмездие существует, то в этом плане оно сработало просто на ура: задирал голову, играя в Премьер-лиге — успокойся и падай в Чемпионшип.  
  
Он даже невольно улыбнулся от этого, хотя лично для него никакого повода для радости и не было.  
  
Джозеф решил несколько минут постоять около стадиона, дождаться хотя бы семи часов утра. Небо над стадионом медленно затягивало тучами, ветер усиливался. Рядом никого не было, только где-то в стороне от стадиона он увидел двух проходящих людей, которые демонстративно делали вид, что друг друга не замечают, хотя шли очень близко. На мгновение он решил, что они подойдут к стадиону, но ошибся — две молодые девушки прошли дальше по дороге, не сворачивая в его сторону.  
  
Время текло неспешно, мысли же в голове сменяли друг с друга с невероятной быстротой. Воспоминания о Кардиффе Джозеф пока старался от себя отгонять, не хотел лишний раз портить настроение. Тогда решил зацепиться за тот давний разговор с Артуром, когда друг с восторгом рассказывал ему о вратаре.  
  
Джозеф недавно его видел. Но мельком, только издали. Хорошо помнил, что у вратаря было очень редкое, в какой-то степени даже нелепое имя, но вот как именно его звали — забыл совершенно. Запомнил только фамилию. Хофманн, так, кажется. Артур утверждал, что он из Германии.  
  
Остальных членов команды он знал не лучше — во время переговоров был не в том состоянии, чтобы кого-то разглядывать. Впрочем, эти упущения можно было отчасти исправить, даже не общаясь с командой — достаточно попросить Артура рассказать ему. Но тогда придется выслушать не только имена и фамилии, но и самые значительные матчи, сыгранные в прошлом сезоне, а также моменты, которые особенно разочаровали и порадовали друга. Короче говоря, банальное любопытство рисковало перейти в долгий и затянутый диалог. Монолог, если быть совсем точным.  
  
Джозеф понимал, что этого в любом случае не миновать, как и возможных претензий и обид со стороны Артура в первую их встречу. Он до сих пор не сказал, что вернулся в Гринстэбл. Конечно, Артур мог узнать об этом из Интернета, но что-то Джозефу подсказывало, что он еще не в курсе.  
  
Джозеф уже собирался заходить внутрь, но помедлил, увидев, что с правой стороны к входу на стадион направляются три человека. Они, судя по всему, были увлечены разговором, поэтому далеко не сразу обратили на него внимание. В одном из них Джозеф сразу узнал Хофманна: вратарь был выше своих спутников, а человек, идущий слева от него, и вовсе казался по сравнению с голкипером ужасно низким.  
  
Наверное, если бы Джозеф сам встал рядом с Хофманном, то оказалось бы, что тот выше на целую голову. Джозеф никогда не комплексовал из-за роста: его сто семьдесят шесть сантиметров его вполне устраивали, хотя порой из-за высоченных вратарей он ощущал себя ниже сантиметров на двадцать.  
  
Невысокий парень, идущий рядом с вратарем, тоже казался Джозефу знакомым, но почему — он понимал весьма смутно. Его лицо — Джозеф мог в этом поклясться — он видел впервые, но взгляд пытался зацепиться за что-то другое, но за что именно — оставалось вопросом.  
  
Он решил, что смысла заходить на стадион одному нет, лучше уж дождаться тех троих. К тому же, ему теперь все равно черт знает сколько времени играть с этими парнями в одном клубе, не бегать же от них в первый же день? Это смешно. У него раньше не было особых проблем в общении с незнакомыми людьми, и собственное волнение немного удивляло и сбивало с толку. Скорее всего, это тоже из-за переезда. Физически он находился здесь, в Гринстэбле, а мыслями был все еще привязан к Кардиффу.  
  
Парни шли неторопливым, прогулочным шагом, что позволяло Джозефу с относительной легкостью их рассматривать. Больше всего глаз цеплялся, конечно же, за того са́мого низкого парня — случай, когда точно знаешь, что помнишь какие-то знакомые черты, но как только пытаешься конкретизировать, что именно, — впадаешь в ступор. Наконец, парень, рассмеявшись над словами, сказанными вратарем, поднял руку и прикрыл ладонью рот, стараясь заглушить смех. Момент, слава богам, разрушил мучения. Джозеф увидел у парня на левой руке татуировку-рукав, на которую обратил внимание еще в прошлый раз. Мрачноватая, но с такого расстояния рисунок не разобрать. Вот так, деталь запомнил, а лицо — нет.  
  
Они, тем временем, тоже заметили его, уже находясь на близком расстоянии от стадиона.  
  
— Это же наше новое приобретение! — добродушно воскликнул третий — парень с рыжими волосами, доходившими ему почти до плеч. Все его лицо было усеяно веснушками. — Еще один англичанин, да? — зеленые глаза блеснули как-то насмешливо, но без издевки.  
  
Парень с татуировкой закатил глаза и посмотрел на приятеля осуждающе, впрочем, Джозеф видел, что все это наигранно — парень и сам улыбался.  
  
— Доран, прекрати. Не угнетай человека раньше времени. Он скоро и сам поймет, какая ты неприятная личность.  
  
Рыжий парень, названный Дораном, только фыркнул в ответ:  
  
— Вот мерзавец. Чертовы грубые англичане повсюду. Я здесь как роза среди навоза.  
  
— Ты всегда можешь свалить в свой ирландский чемпионат и приносить неудачу там.  
  
— Ты из Ирландии? — заинтересованно уточнил Джозеф, пропуская мимо ушей слова о «грубых англичанах».  
  
Доран кивнул и пояснил:  
  
— Из Каслбара. Но играю здесь уже несколько лет. А ты, кажется, из «Кардиффа», так? Джек Сандерс?  
  
Джозеф не понял, в чем именно состоял подвох: во взгляде ли, или в тоне, но создалось стойкое ощущение, что Доран намеренно коверкал его имя. Спрашивать, впрочем, не стал, в любом случае, никак не докажешь, что Доран знал, как его зовут.  
  
— Джозеф, — спокойно поправил он и, улыбнувшись, пожал протянутую руку. Рукопожатие у Дорана было довольно крепкое.  
  
— Доран ОʼКоннор. Это Адам Нэш, наш дорогой полузащитник и на редкость невоспитанный хам, — он кивком головы указал на парня с татуировкой, который старательно подавлял улыбку. Адам доброжелательно пожал Джозефу руку, после чего Джозеф машинально перевел взгляд на вратаря.  
  
Хофманн смотрел на него внимательно, впрочем, без намека на присутствие хоть какого-либо интереса. Взгляд его серых глаз казался колючим, не слишком приятным, хотя в них и не было открытой враждебности. Скорее, полнейшее равнодушие, словно его заставили уладить какие-то формальности, которые не вызывали никакого отклика.  
  
Хофманн также поздоровался с ним, представился сам, без посредничества, но назвал только свою фамилию. Джозеф с трудом сдержался, чтобы не спросить имя, которое по-прежнему оставалось тайной. Возможно, в другой ситуации Джозеф все-таки рискнул бы, но, подумав буквально секунду, отбросил эту идею — мало ли причин, по которым этот парень не стал себя называть. К тому же — Джозеф ясно это видел — Хофманн не слишком был настроен на разговор.  
  
Дорана и Адама же поведение вратаря нисколько не смутило, они оставались такими же приветливыми, не обращая на Хофманна никакого внимания, из чего Джозеф сделал вывод, что Хофманн, возможно, сам по себе такой человек.  
  
Но как же с закрытыми людьми трудно! У Артура есть неразговорчивый и хмурый друг, так найти с ним общий язык Джозефу всегда сложно. Он постоянно удивлялся, что сам Артур трудностей не испытывал. Понятное дело, что с близкими людьми общаться проще, а Джозеф был для Мартина чужим человеком, но ведь и с лучшими друзьями когда-то приходилось начинать впервые разговор. А как тут начнешь, когда кажется, что твоя болтовня человеку только докучает?  
  
Впрочем, Хофманна это могло и не касаться, это ведь было только первое впечатление, а Джозеф давно понял, насколько оно может оказаться ошибочным. На самом деле, он очень рассчитывал на то, что действительно ошибается. Чем меньше проблем у него будет сейчас, в начале, тем легче будет свыкнуться с мыслью, что он застрял в этом городе. Слишком утопическая надежда, но Джозеф позволил себе на мгновение эту слабость.  
  
— Если бы я знал, что кроме нас троих тут еще кто-то будет, черта с два меня бы кто-нибудь поднял так рано утром, — сокрушался Доран по пути к входу. — Саманта решила, что со мной что-то не так, когда я начал собираться и разбудил ее.  
  
— Я мог бы сказать, что мне жаль, но даже притворяться не буду, — в тон ему ответил Адам, заранее снимая с себя джинсовую куртку. — Скажи, все ирландцы поголовно такие нытики, или ты особенный?  
  
Дальше Джозеф слушал их вполуха, не принимая участия в разговоре. Разглядывал изнутри стадион, привыкая. Скоро состоится его первая тренировка с новой командой, которая раньше не вызывала у него никакого интереса.  
  
Начнется новый этап. Он будет жить в этом городе.


	2. Chapter 2

Мяч крайне неудачно срезался с ноги и вместо нижнего левого угла, куда Джозеф его посылал, попал прямо по штанге, сразу же отскакивая в сторону.

Хофманн, стоящий в воротах, даже не сдвинулся с места, не сделал ни одного лишнего шага. Взглядом проследил за направлением мяча, после чего не без иронии поглядел на Джозефа. Тот с трудом подавил разочарованный вздох — мало того, что удар получился откровенно паршивым, так еще и этот… вратарь смотрит уж очень пристально.

— Именно таких точных попаданий и не хватало нашей команде, — снисходительно заметил Хофманн, делая три шага в сторону от ворот. Джозеф не отреагировал — да, запорол момент, что тут скажешь? И позиция удачная — ворота не слишком далеко, и не мешает никто, и время позволяет рассчитать силу удара. Не было игрового волнения, из-за которого нередко совершаются ошибки. Видимо, сегодня просто не его день.

Адам догнал мяч и ногой быстро отправил его в воздух, прямо в руки Хофманну. Тот поймал мяч без особого труда и сделал передачу Дорану, который сейчас стоял на середине поля.

Они находились на стадионе уже около получаса, отрабатывали штрафные удары с разных позиций. Это была неплохая тренировка как для полевых игроков, так и для Хофманна — он, по крайней мере, не скучал в воротах. Как бы Джозефа не напрягал голкипер, стоило признать: возможно, Артур не так уж преувеличивал, забивая ему голову рассказами о прекрасных умениях Хофманна. Он довольно уверенно стоял в воротах: отразил и взял несколько мячей, пара из которых были действительно непростыми. Правда, стоило помнить, что это — только тренировка, а не матч и еще неизвестно, как Хофманн проводит игры.

— Доран! — услышал Джозеф неподалеку громкий голос Адама. — Дай сюда мяч. Попробую пробить с этой позиции.

Адам отошел ближе к левому краю и остановился. Положение было не слишком удобное, да и ворота находились на приличном расстоянии. Адам кинул взгляд на Хофманна, который поднял вверх правую руку, показывая, что готов. Замешкался немного при разбеге, но ударил неожиданно сильно и очень точно. Мяч попал в правый верхний угол, Хофманн не смог его взять.

Удар был весьма хорош, не придерешься, впрочем, реализовать подобный в игре было бы на порядок сложнее. Джозеф это прекрасно понимал, но это его не особо утешало. Он старательно отгонял от себя навязчивое ощущение того, что он пришел не из команды Премьер-лиги, а из какого-нибудь второго дивизиона. Почему-то казалось, что Хофманн думает примерно о том же. Заострять надолго на этом внимание не хотелось — день и так начался не лучшим образом, не стоит портить его самостоятельно еще сильнее.

Хофманн, улыбнувшись, кивнул Адаму и вернул ему мяч обратно. Пока бить штрафной пошел Доран, Джозеф мысленно пытался прикинуть, сколько времени у них осталось. Скорее всего, с минуты на минуту начнут появляться другие игроки, а там вскоре соберется и вся команда. Если до прихода на стадион мысли о первой совместной тренировке угнетали, то теперь он не мог дождаться ее начала. На фоне других игроков затеряться гораздо проще — он все равно станет одним из многих, даже несмотря на свой статус «новичка» в этом клубе. Сейчас же он чувствовал себя до крайности нелепо — словно на смотрины пришел, не иначе. Пусть Доран и Адам внешне относились к нему довольно доброжелательно, легче не становилось. Джозеф замечал боковым зрением, что во время его ударов они наблюдают за ним с повышенным вниманием, будто пытаются таким образом разглядеть то, ради чего его подписали. Джозеф их в этом не винил: обычное любопытство, ничего плохого в этом, в принципе, не было.

С Хофманном сложнее. Тот даже притворяться не пытался: смотрел на него сосредоточенно, чуть ли не каждое движение считывал. Но что-то похожее на интерес Хофманн изобразил только во время его первого удара. Дальше — точно такое же выражение равнодушия вместе с холодным спокойствием на лице, какое было при их знакомстве.

Когда Джозеф в очередной раз подошел к мячу, Хофманн неожиданно фыркнул:

— Может, мне выйти из ворот? Чтобы тебе было легче попасть, — предложил он и показательно отошел немного дальше, освобождая проклятый левый угол.

«Идиота кусок», — с раздражением подумал Джозеф, раздумывая, насколько будет жестоко попасть ему по лицу. Конечно, с этим могут возникнуть проблемы: у Хофманна, насколько он мог судить по непродолжительной тренировке вместе, неплохая реакция, но ведь эффект неожиданности будет на его стороне…

Искушение было велико, к счастью, разум ему пока не отказал. Этой глупой выходкой он ни черта не добьется, а с Хофманном ему еще долго играть.

— Брось, Хофманн, — вмешался Адам. — Это его первая тренировка. Не придирайся по мелочам.

— По мелочам? — скептично уточнил он, одаривая Адама недоуменным взглядом. — Вот с такими ударами ему, — он взглядом указал на Джозефа, — только с «Лестером» и играть.

— А «Лестер» тут причем? — спросил Джозеф у Дорана, который стоял к нему ближе всего. Доран утешительно похлопал его по плечу и посмотрел с каким-то странным сочувствием, словно он, в отличие от самого Джозефа, понимал всю глубину сказанного оскорбления.

— Одна из последних игр в прошлом году была у нас именно с «лисами», — пояснил он.

— Что-то случилось во время матча? — Джозеф быстро начал догадываться, к чему может вести Доран.

— Ничего, — холодно отозвался Хофманн со своего места. Видно было, что разговор для него был не из приятных; что ж, не следовало тогда его начинать.

— Ну, в общем-то, да, ничего хорошего в этом матче не произошло, — подтвердил Доран, посылая напрягшемуся Хофманну искусственную улыбку. — Мы тогда проиграли. Отвратительная игра выдалась. Одному нашему защитнику показали красную карточку на пятнадцатой минуте, а наш нападающий, Кит, запорол штрафной удар. Запорол, надо сказать, с душой, а ведь с таким видом к нему готовился, словно шел пенальти пробивать. Больше нагнетал.

Джозеф машинально кивнул в ответ на его слова, с удивлением отмечая, что, кажется, понимает, какой матч Доран имеет в виду — Артур ему в свое время здорово мозги имел, рассказывая о проигрыше любимого клуба.

Это был предпоследний матч «Хидден Вэлли» в сезоне, они должны были отомстить «Лестеру» за предыдущее поражение, которое потерпели еще в начале года. Джозеф не мог вспомнить, какой был тогда счет. Артур его называл, Джозеф был в этом абсолютно уверен, но если бы он запоминал все подробности, которыми осыпал его друг, в голове не осталось бы места для более важной информации.

Отыграться команде так и не удалось. С первых же минут «лисы» завладели преимуществом и забили первый гол на пятой минуте. Затем — Доран умолчал об этой детали — защитник «Хидден Вэлли» в попытке остановить нападающего другой команды сделал очень грубый подкат в штрафной зоне, из-за чего был назначен пенальти. Если Джозеф не ошибался, Хофманн не взял мяч. После этого настрой у команды еще сильнее сбился; они совершали ошибку за ошибкой, большую часть времени игра шла на их половине поля. Контратаки не работали — за все время игры команде удалось только пару раз добежать до ворот соперника. Артур говорил, что эти два раза закончились ударами, только вот голов они не принесли.

Матч окончился со счетом 6:0. Футбольное изнасилование. «Лестер» праздновал, в то время как «Хидден Вэлли» получил тяжелый удар под дых. Артур тогда смотрел матч на стадионе и пришел домой ужасно раздосадованным. А потом практически сразу позвонил ему, из-за чего Джозефу добрую половину вечера пришлось слушать его претензии.

— Мой друг болеет за этот клуб уже довольно давно, — медленно проговорил Джозеф, на автомате перекатывая мяч, — он рассказывал мне об этом матче. Еще упоминал, что в целом, вы довольно неплохо проводили прошлый сезон, но в Премьер-лигу так и не вышли.

Лицо Хофманна заметно потемнело, однако, когда он заговорил, тон у него был ровный и спокойный, без единого намека на издевку.

— А «Кардифф» вот уже не первый год чудом избегает вылета в «Чемпионшип», — напомнил ему бесстрастно Хофманн. — Иногда мне кажется, что этот клуб спасает удача. Сначала дело доводится до крайности, а потом, каким-то образом, команда остается в Премьер-лиге, неустойчиво болтаясь на семнадцатой строчке.

Выпад неприятный, но справедливый: чего уж юлить, во многом так оно и было. Джозеф все-таки отдал клубу несколько лет, поэтому прекрасно об этом знал.

— В прошлом году нам не повезло, — продолжил Хофманн, занимая удобную позицию в воротах. — В этом такого не будет. Бей, — скомандовал он Джозефу.

Джозеф оставил мяч в покое, сделал несколько шагов назад и, разбежавшись, как следует ударил. Хофманн прыгнул за мячом, перчатками слегка его задел, но достать не смог — мяч оказался в воротах.

Джозеф впервые за день улыбнулся почти искренне.

***

Оставшееся время пролетело незаметно; тренироваться они вскоре бросили: Доран заявил, что впереди их ждет долгая тренировка, и носиться по полю еще сверх этого ему надоело. У Адама, видимо, было совсем другое мнение, но высказать он его не успел — отвлекся на парня, который показался на стадионе в тренировочной форме. Стоило парню подойти ближе, как Джозеф сразу заметил, что левую сторону его лица, ото лба до верхней губы, пересекает довольно грубый шрам, придающий ему чрезмерно серьезный, даже несколько жестковатый вид. Его кудрявые темные волосы были собраны сзади в маленький, неаккуратный хвостик, который парень поправил — скорее, машинально — пока подходил к ним. На вид ему было лет тридцать; впрочем, Джозеф мог и ошибаться.

Парень встретил Дорана с пытливым удивлением в глазах и сразу перевел взгляд на Хофманна, очевидно, ожидая объяснения.

— По стадиону соскучился, — ответил Хофманн на немой вопрос с нехорошей улыбочкой. — Не выдержал, раньше решил прийти. Трудолюбивый стал, — тон переходил от нейтрального к притворно-нежному; Джозеф отметил, что Доран не выдержал и стал улыбаться.

— Все, хватит! — рукой он попытался хлопнуть Хофманна по животу, но тот прочитал это движение и вовремя отошел назад. — Меня попросил Адам, клянусь, это все его уговоры! Да и потом — я бы точно поспал дома подольше, если бы знал, что наш новый полузащитник тоже дитя рассвета.

Конечно, незнакомый Джозефу парень сразу заметил присутствие лишнего человека в компании, но теперь он, словно получив разрешение, мог в открытую рассматривать нового игрока. Джозефа немного напрягал этот взгляд — слишком задумчивый и долгий, но, по крайней мере, не холодный.

— Майкл Райт, — лаконично представился он, кивая Джозефу. — Не думал, что ты приедешь к нам так скоро.

— Джозеф, — отстраненно отозвался Сандерс, стараясь не смотреть на шрам, хотя взгляд к нему будто притягивало. — Ничего удивительного: мой клуб очень быстро решил все дела с переводом, — кисло добавил он, слегка улыбаясь.

Доран почувствовал перемену в настроении в момент и быстро — никто даже отреагировать не успел — перевел тему. Засыпал Майкла вопросами о прошедшем отпуске и, бесцеремонно закинув руку ему на плечо, увел того в сторону.

Джозеф остался с Адамом и Хофманном и надеялся, что Адам не решит исчезнуть и бросить его наедине с вратарем. Но на этот раз удача была на его стороне: не прошло и пары минут, как из раздевалки стали выходить другие игроки его новой команды вместе с главным тренером. Джозеф не смог подавить облегченный вздох, тем не менее, его все равно никто не услышал: довольно сильный порыв свистящего ветра на мгновение приглушил все звуки. Погода быстро портилась — на небе собирались тучи. Скорее всего, вечером начнется ливень.

Джозеф присоединился к — теперь уже своим — сокомандникам почти сразу после того, как к ним пошел Адам. Конечно, другие игроки обратили на него внимание, но это был, скорее, просто «спортивный» интерес, никаких откровенно глазеющих взглядов, никаких чересчур любопытствующих глаз. Их тренер, Тайлер Андерсон, отдавший клубу уже немалое количество лет, вступительную часть решил не затягивать, даже никак не отреагировал на комментарии Дорана в сторону Кита. Кит, как понял Джозеф из реплики Дорана, был единственным человеком из команды, которого не было ни на первой тренировке, ни в городе.

Тренировка началась с разминки; так как Джозеф пришел заранее и уже успел немного разогреться, ему было гораздо проще: он выполнял все привычные действия на автомате, будучи погруженным в свои мысли. Несмотря на свои опасения, приняли его здесь неплохо, по крайней мере, на первый взгляд. Пока он не думал о Кардиффе, было даже терпимо, но стоило вспомнить о прошлой команде, как в душе поселялась тоска.

Не хватало Дэвида Маршалла, с которым Джозеф частенько переговаривался во время тренировок. В отличие от Хофманна, с вратарем «Кардиффа» у Джозефа сложились довольно неплохие отношения. Да и центр поля ему теперь придется делить не со знакомыми ему уже людьми, а с кем-то другим.

Джозеф прекрасно знал, что он скучал по своей бывшей команде гораздо сильнее, чем его бывшие одноклубники по нему. После его перехода — пусть даже прошло не так много дней с того момента — только Джордан Матч поинтересовался, как он устроился в Гринстэбле. Впрочем, разговор с ним довольно быстро сошел на нет. Не то, что бы Джозеф заслужил другого или рассчитывал на большее: он не так много времени провел в основе, чтобы иметь право на какие-то требования.

Сейчас приносило отдаленное чувство удовлетворения только одно — он, как и подозревал, во время тренировки действительно затерялся среди других игроков. В эти непродолжительные моменты Джозеф чувствовал себя почти комфортно: наравне с остальными выполнял указания, и даже не было глупых промашек, вроде неточных ударов, которые он успел допустить во время тренировки с Хофманном.

На следующих тренировках он уже начнет замечать различия в уровне, но сейчас Джозеф наслаждался тем, что был не хуже и не лучше других. Возможно, пройдет время, и он даже привыкнет. Если повезет больше, то перестанет чувствовать себя в городе так, словно его здесь держат насильно. Пожалуй, об этом следовало напоминать себе как можно чаще: у него по-прежнему был дом в Кардиффе, куда он мог приезжать. Он по-прежнему мог посещать матчи «Кардиффа», пусть теперь и в качестве стороннего зрителя. Возможно, когда-нибудь он сможет сыграть и против своего бывшего клуба. Отчасти, Джозеф даже мечтал об этом: не столько из-за чувства обиды, сколько из банального интереса — сможет ли переиграть бывших одноклубников?

И хотелось доказать, в первую очередь самому себе, что трансфер в команду более низкого дивизиона не сделал из него плохого игрока. Наоборот: теперь он должен стать тем, кто будет помогать «Хидден Вэлли» идти вперед.

Даже если придется выслушивать язвительные комментарии Хофманна.

Тренировка выдалась изнуряющая. Впереди, как заключительный этап на сегодня, должна была состояться тренировочная игра, но перед этим у команды было несколько минут перерыва.

Джозеф подошел к боковой линии, взял бутылку воды и, сделав несколько коротких глотков, уселся на газон. Ветер все продолжал подниматься, небо хмурилось и, казалось, с минуты на минуту должен был начаться дождь. Джозеф провел ладонями рук от плеч к локтям, стараясь немного согреться. Он сидел один: чуть поодаль от него находился хмурый Майкл, рядом с которым стоял Хофманн, прислоняясь спиной к штанге ворот.

Джозеф так увлекся рассматриванием своих новых одноклубников, что Дорана заметил только в момент, когда тот уселся рядом с ним.

— Скучаешь в одиночестве? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался он и чуть откинулся назад, пытаясь дотянуться до бутылки воды.

Джозеф пожал плечами и изобразил отдаленное подобие улыбки.

— Что-то вроде того. Заодно пытаюсь вспомнить имя парня слева, — взглядом он указал на человека, о котором говорил.

— О, — Доран почему-то развеселился. — Это Патрик, наш защитник. Один из немногих легионеров здесь, кстати. Приехал из Америки. Если попадешь в противоположную с ним команду во время игры, береги на всякий случай ноги.

— Грубые приемы? — предположил Джозеф. Патрик тем временем что-то упорно доказывал тренеру, то и дело без конца жестикулируя и заправляя мешающиеся пряди волос за уши.

— Как сказать, — уклончиво ответил Доран. — Сомневаюсь, что он станет тебя сносить, тем более, осознанно, и все-таки — следи за ногами.

Доран отпил из бутылки и скучающим взглядом оглядел стадион. У Джозефа вертелся на языке назойливый вопрос, но он не был уверен, что спрашивать об этом уместно. Тем более изначально на эту тему разговор не очень-то задался.

Но, с другой стороны, негативно отреагировал не Доран, а Хофманн, поэтому вряд ли Дорану покажется, что он лезет не в свое дело.

— Матч с «Лестером» это больная тема? — поинтересовался Джозеф, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал непринужденно и даже немного равнодушно. Он не знал, купился ли Доран на такое, но раздражение его вопрос вроде не вызвал.

— И да, и нет, — спокойно ответил Доран и посмотрел на него прямым взглядом. — Видишь ли, та игра в нашем случае уже ни хрена не решала. Мы не были ни на первом, ни на втором месте в таблице и даже не претендовали на них, — Доран задумчиво потер щеку и продолжил. — Но матч мы откровенно слили, что тут скрывать, — ухмыльнулся он. — В прошлом сезоне с таким крупным счетом никому, кроме как «Лестеру», не проигрывали. После третьего гола настрой свалил к черту, а мяч все залетал и залетал в наши ворота…

Джозеф невольно бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону Хофманна, и наблюдательный Доран это сразу заметил.

— Нет, — он отрицательно покачал головой с оттенком подавляемой грусти в голосе. — В том матче другой голкипер защищал ворота.

Джозеф уже собирался спросить, почему Хофманна не включили в стартовый состав, все-таки, он, судя по всему, был их главным вратарем в клубе. Позволить другому вратарю, возможно менее опытному, играть в матче, который с самого начала был трудным — крайне неосмотрительное решение.

Может, Хофманн крупно накосячил в предыдущих играх? Или получил травму?

В этот момент один из игроков, ранее сидевший в стороне от других, воскликнул громкое «Франц!», после чего побежал в сторону Хофманна. Джозеф с удивлением отметил, что парень обращался так к вратарю. Странное дело — он мог чем угодно поклясться, что Артур называл ему другое имя, а так как друг был ярым болельщиком и знал всех игроков по именам, причин сомневаться в нем не было. Но Доран никак на возглас не отреагировал: ни поясняющих реплик, ни эмоций.

— Тебе здесь не очень-то нравится, да? — неожиданно задал он вопрос, потирая руки — видимо, Доран тоже начал слегка замерзать.

Джозеф медлил с ответом — Доран попал в точку, но признаваться в отсутствии симпатии к клубу и любви к городу в целом не хотелось. Он вообще не предполагал, что кто-нибудь из новых одноклубников спросит у него что-то подобное в первый же день.

Нужно было придумать какой-то нейтральный ответ. Или попробовать сменить тему. Или…

— Ты не подумай, что я тебе допрос устраиваю. Но это заметно, — припечатал Доран и усмехнулся, увидев недовольное выражение на лице Джозефа.

— Раньше я здесь жил. Даже какое-то время ходил в академию… — начал он.

— Я в курсе.

— Откуда?..

— Интернет творит чудеса, — заявил Доран и неохотно пояснил: — Кто-то из наших, кажется, Кит, рассказывал, что новый игрок не совсем чужой здесь.

— Да, отчасти, так и есть, — согласился Джозеф со вздохом. — Я давно отсюда уехал, по городу не сильно скучал и приезжал нечасто. Я быстро освоился в Кардиффе. И в городе, и в клубе.

— Да уж, «Кардифф»-то рядом с «Хидден Вэлли» и не стоял, — с оттенком насмешки хмыкнул Доран. — Нет, я могу понять, серьезно, — добавил он. — Твоя бывшая команда все-таки пока не вылетела в «Чемпионшип», наша же долгое время играла в первой лиге и только семь лет назад — не без помощи нашего нынешнего капитана, кстати — выбралась в «Чемпионшип». К сожалению, прыгнуть выше все никак не получается. Но, знаешь, могу тебя немного утешить: у нас, по крайней мере, очень сплоченная команда. Здесь, правда, почти все англичане, — намеренно кисло улыбнулся он, — есть еще жуткие люди, которым нравится Роналду, но, в целом, все неплохо.

— Честно говоря, я еще не всех тут запомнил даже, — признался Джозеф. — Нужно было узнать что-то о команде, в которую перехожу, но… было не до этого.

— Ну, Кита ты сейчас не увидишь, — проговорил Доран медленно, — он у нас главный нападающий, но в последнее время Райан стал очень активно наступать ему на пятки. Зак и Итан играют на позиции защитников, — последнего парня Джозеф помнил в основном по веселому и беззаботному взгляду, а также серьге в левом ухе. — Майкл и Лирой центральные полузащитники, Ричард и Адам — крайние. Это если говорить об основном составе. А вратаря нашего ты уже знаешь — он же наш капитан.

— Как его зовут? — неожиданно для самого себя решил уточнить Джозеф. — Один мой друг когда-то упоминал его имя, но я забыл.

— Ноткер. Его зовут Ноткер.

 _Ноткер._ Н-да, действительно странное имечко, даже для немца.

— Погоди, а как же «Франц»? Второе имя?

— В общем, да, — кивнул Доран. — Ричард, например, обычно называет его Францем, я — Ноткером.

— И как лучше?

— Да как хочешь, — отмахнулся Доран. — Как он тебе представился, так его и называй.

Проблема в том, что во время знакомства Хофманн сообщил ему только свою фамилию. Доран, наверное, не заметил этого: слишком несущественная деталь, чтобы обращать на нее внимание.

— Ты не сказал, на какой позиции играешь, — решил Джозеф увести разговор от Хофманна. Это сработало: глаза у Дорана странно загорелись, и он отрицательно покачал головой, намекая на то, что не скажет.

— Защитник? — предположил Джозеф и по взгляду Дорана понял, что попал точно в цель.

— Черт, испоганил такую интригу, — с деланной печалью вздохнул Доран и начал подниматься на ноги: перерыв заканчивался.

Джозеф последовал его примеру; остальные члены клуба тоже собирались в кругу. Доран по пути перекинулся парой слов со вторым вратарем — видимо, с тем самым, который неудачно отстоял матч с «Лестером».

Их быстро разделили на команды, игра началась. Джозеф вскоре даже успел ударить по воротам, прежде чем его в подкате снес Доран, после чего послал быструю извиняющуюся улыбку.

Вот и за кем еще после этого нужно было следить?

***

Настоящую усталость Джозеф ощутил только после того, как переступил порог собственного дома. Дом встретил его пустой тишиной и полнейшим равнодушием, казалось, даже стены здесь давили морально. Джозеф усилием воли отогнал это мрачное чувство, миновал прихожую и едва не споткнулся о ненавистные коробки с вещами, которые — стоило ему забыть хоть на миг — немедленно напоминали о переезде. Джозеф ногой отодвинул одну из них в сторону — от идеи с разбором вещей он отказался еще по пути домой. На самом деле, оставшуюся половину дня он планировал провести крайне бесполезно: найдет какой-нибудь фильм в Интернете, закажет немного еды — готовить самостоятельно совсем не хотелось — и будет глупо убивать время. Погода все равно удручающая: хоть дождя по-прежнему не было, пару раз прогремел гром, и на улице, хоть вечер пока не наступил, стало темновато из-за серых грозовых облаков.

Однако дома сидеть не хотелось. Завтра выходной, тренировки не будет, а это значит, что он рискует снова все свое время бестолково потратить, скучая в четырех стенах. Можно, конечно, с утра поехать в Кардифф и вечером вернуться, только, по правде говоря, там его тоже особо никто не ждет — родители уехали в Лондон, Мэриан почти неделю находилась в Америке. Остальные так же либо разъехались, либо работали, либо имели свои планы. Джозеф, когда думал об этом, удивлялся собственной привязанности к городу — стоило оказаться в Гринстэбле дольше, чем на пару дней, как стало понятно, что в Кардиффе его ничто не держало.

Хотелось развеяться. Посидеть где-нибудь, отдохнуть с _кем-нибудь_ , а не чахнуть в одиночестве. Джозеф знал, кто сейчас мог бы ему действительно помочь и вытащить из мрачного состояния. Проблема была в том, что этот кое-кто здорово разозлится, когда все узнает. А объясняться придется — от этого никак не уйти.

Джозеф какое-то время гипнотизировал контакт Артура в телефоне, стараясь понять, стоит ли звонить ему сегодня. Но чем дольше он медлит, тем хуже будет потом. На вызов он нажал бездумно, и еще секунду сомневался, не отсоединиться ли, пока не поздно. В конце концов, решил, что поздно уже передумывать и поднес телефон к уху, недолго слушая гудки.

***

Бар, выбранный Артуром, был неплохим местом для отдыха после тяжелого дня перед выходными. К тому же, он находился недалеко от дома, в котором теперь жил Джозеф, что было несомненным плюсом: если он не напьется, — а сегодня он этого делать не собирался — то сможет и пешком дойти, не вызывая такси.

Джозеф был здесь только один раз, пару лет назад. Все осталось, как прежде: на стенах располагались причудливые картинки, нарисованные хозяином заведения, под одной из них — самой крупной — гордо висела в рамке надпись: «Я пью, чтобы окружающие меня люди становились интереснее».

Артур сидел за столиком у окна, почти в самом конце бара. Рядом с ним — Джозеф мысленно выругался — находился тот самый молчаливый Мартин, который уже был изрядно пьян и занимался тем, что доставал работающую неподалеку официантку. Девушке надо было отдать должное — никакого выражения отвращения на лице, скорее, вежливый интерес. Джозеф удивился ее выдержке — он плохо знал Мартина, но Артур рассказывал, что его замкнутый друг бывал настоящей задницей, когда напивался. У Джозефа когда-то была возможность лично в этом убедиться, и по тому эпизоду нужно было признать, что Артур прав.

Джозеф не ожидал, что Артур придет с другом. Судя по тому, что сам Артур был в сознании, они не проводили время с Мартином вместе. До звонка Джозефа Артур был один, и только после разговора с ним выловил Мартина и заставил пойти сюда с собой. Догадаться, зачем другу это нужно, не сложно: своеобразная месть за то, что Джозеф его игнорировал, пока шли переговоры по поводу перехода, а потом еще и умолчал о само́м переезде.

Джозеф надеялся, что Артур поймет, но, видимо, серьезно ошибся. Конечно, глупо было ожидать от Артура понимания, да и виноват в этой ситуации был не Артур, а он сам. Но все равно стало неприятно.

Он аккуратно, чтобы никого не задеть — столики стояли уж очень близко друг к другу — прошел вглубь бара, по направлению к Артуру. Друг какое-то время притворно его не замечал: делал вид, что поглощен созерцанием улицы за окном. Джозеф подозревал, что на самом деле Артур ни черта там не видит, просто витает в своих мыслях.

— Привет, — сказал он намеренно чуть громче обычного, усаживаясь за стол. Мартин посмотрел на него глуповатым взглядом и поприветствовал излишне радостно. Джозеф поморщился: наглядный пример того, как действие алкоголя полностью меняет человека.

— Ну, привет, — хмуро кивнул ему Артур. Джозефу даже неуютно стало от такого приема. — Будешь что-нибудь? Мы уже сделали заказ, не дождались тебя.

Джозеф лишь понадеялся, что Мартин не стал брать алкоголь; он и так выглядел не лучшим образом. По-хорошему, парня следовало отправить домой, а не тащить в бар.

— Да, я… буду то же, что и ты, — кивнул он и в ту же секунду, по изменившемуся выражению на лице Артура, почувствовал, что совершил ошибку. Артур нехорошо улыбнулся и встал из-за стола:

— Я сам закажу тебе, — произнес он и, предупреждая все возражения Джозефа, едко добавил: — сиди, отдыхай.

Артур исчез моментально, а Джозеф остался наедине с Мартином. Повисла неловкая тишина, говорить было решительно не о чем. Мартин и Джозеф терпели друг друга ради Артура на праздниках, но дальше общение не заходило. Сначала Артур пытался разрядить положение, как-то сплотить их, но потом понял, что это бесполезно и махнул рукой.

Сложно было сказать, какой Мартин нравился Джозефу меньше: тот угрюмый молчаливый парень в повседневной жизни или вот это пьяное создание, лишенное способности связно мыслить. Выпивший Мартин сразу забывал о своей тихой натуре и становился очень общительным и даже приставучим. Проблема была в том, что говорил он практически все, что думал — или хотел — и зачастую это были весьма нетактичные вещи. Конечно, Артур это знал. Конечно, именно на такой результат он и рассчитывал.

— Я слышал, что тебя выперли из «Кардиффа», — поделился с ним Мартин участливо. — Ты хреново играешь?

— Не знаю, — немного растерялся Джозеф. — По-моему, довольно неплохо.

— Да не, — отрицательно мотнул головой Мартин и помрачнел, словно догадывался, что Джозеф его обманывает. — Хороших игроков не вышвыривают из команды.

Джозеф не собирался отвечать — что толку спорить с пьяным? Но Мартин продолжал:

— Обидно, наверное. Вылезти из дыры, а потом снова в нее упасть…

— Я-то хотя бы из нее вылезал, — холодно ответил Джозеф. — Некоторые предпочитают валяться в ней всю жизнь.

Смысл сказанного до Мартина не доходил, а сухой тон Джозефа, вместе с его спокойным лицом, уверили Мартина в том, что ничего плохого не прозвучало. Мартин рассеяно ему улыбнулся и схватился за свой стакан. Джозеф с трудом подавил желание выбить его у Мартина из рук.

— Никаких перспектив в этом городе, — снова заговорил Мартин. — Неужели у тебя других предложений не было?

Мартин, конечно, кривил душой. Джозеф слышал о том, что его едва не отчислили из университета, а подработку, которая приносила Мартину неплохой доход, он потерял. Пока не начались трудности, он и не думал жаловаться, наоборот, вполне был доволен тем, что имел.

Но вопрос, который он задал, тоже интересовал Джозефа. Уже после заключения договора с «Хидден Вэлли» он не раз спрашивал самого себя: не поспешил ли он? Что, если у него могли быть другие, более выгодные варианты, раз возможности остаться в Кардиффе не было? Но зацикливаться на этом не имело смысла: изменить уже ничего нельзя, да и мысли эти настроение не улучшают.

К счастью, Артур вернулся до того, как Джозеф успел бы что-нибудь ответить, а Мартин задать еще какой-нибудь вопрос или сказать что-то лишнее. Артур оглядел их внимательным взглядом, заметил напряжение Джозефа и, убедившись таким образом, что нужный эффект достигнут, немного смягчился.

— Через десять минут все будет готово, — отчитался он. — О чем говорили?

Джозеф несколько секунд буравил его взглядом, раздумывая, отвечать или нет; затем, решив, что они квиты, помотал головой:

— Да так, ничего интересного. Обсуждали мой переход.

Мартин перестал обращать на них внимание: в который раз отвлекся на официантку, даже стул развернул, пытаясь рассмотреть ее получше. Джозеф и Артур могли разговаривать свободно, словно они изначально пришли сюда только вдвоем. Артур выглядел обиженным и еще немного раздраженным, но уже не холодным или злым.

— Я поверить не могу, что ты мне ничего не сказал! — обвиняюще выпалил он. — Переход, да еще куда! В «Хидден Вэлли»!

Джозеф не смог подавить улыбку — в тоне угадывался тщательно спрятанный восторг, который сам Джозеф, к сожалению, не мог разделить. Артур болел за команду с самого детства, и когда Джозеф рассказал ему много лет назад о том, что его приняли в академию, отреагировал почти так же — с радостью и… детской завистью. Куда же без этого.

У самого Артура спортивная карьера не сложилась: какое-то время он ходил на баскетбол, но травма колена перекрыла в итоге все мечты. Артур до сих пор не мог быстро и долго бегать — начинал хромать, так что о спорте в этом плане пришлось забыть.

Он не замечал, как иногда перекладывал все свои мечты и ожидания на других людей. Так происходило и сейчас.

— Я не говорил, потому что надеялся, что перехода не будет, — пожал плечами Джозеф. — А потом слишком расстроился, чтобы сказать.

— Расстроился? — фыркнул Артур. — Блин, это твой родной город, твой первый клуб.

— Мне нравилось в «Кардиффе», — возразил он.

— Боже, Джо, чем? Ты дважды был в аренде, очень странно, что они еще тогда тебя не продали, ведь «Олдхэм» хотел тебя выкупить, ты сам говорил, — вспомнил Артур. — Основным игроком ты так и не стал. Так что тебя держало? Зарплата?

— Артур, — процедил сквозь зубы Джозеф.

— Ладно, прости, перехожу границы, — признал Артур. — Не понимаю твоей преданности. Ты слишком много рефлексируешь.

— Я знаю, стараюсь от этого избавиться, — о том, что получается пока отвратительно, Джозеф умолчал.

— Поверь мне, тебе не нужен «Кардифф», чтобы добиться успеха. Ты же не думал провести там всю жизнь?

Джозеф не был уверен, что́ следует на это ответить: он не думал о переходе раньше. Конечно, людей, верных одному клубу, мало, да и не факт, что он стал бы одним из них, но все-таки в ближайшее время он не планировал ничего менять.

— Я так далеко не заглядывал, — наконец, ответил Джозеф. — Да и какая теперь разница? Теперь я в «Хидден Вэлли».

— А команда тебе как? — не смог подавить своего внутреннего болельщика Артур. — Мне как-то удалось поговорить с Хофманном и Майклом, неплохие парни.

— Хофманн показался тебе неплохим парнем? — недоверчиво поинтересовался Джозеф.

Мартин едва не свалился со стула, на несколько минут становясь центром внимания, после чего все вернулись к своим делам.

— Да, без всяких звездных замашек, — серьезным тоном сказал Артур, а Джозеф едва не рассмеялся: все-таки Хофманн не в «Баварии» или «Барселоне» играет, откуда таким замашкам взяться? Но ничего не сказал, только мягко улыбнулся — когда дело касалось любимых вещей, будь то команда или фильм, Артур становился на редкость трогательным. — С ним что-то не так? — с подозрением уточнил он, наблюдая за реакцией Джозефа.

— Нет, все с ним отлично, — отмахнулся Джозеф. — Просто слишком много футбола в последнее время даже для меня.

— О, черт, — покаянно склонил голову на бок Артур. — Я не подумал. Ты не его, конечно, обсуждать пришел.

Джозеф согласился, не став врать. Через несколько секунд подошла та самая официантка, которую так долго и упорно высматривал Мартин — на ее бейджике значилось имя «Мария». Джозеф с облегчением отметил, что Мартину ничего не принесли, видимо, Артур все-таки решил, что хватит сегодня с друга.

После ухода Марии Мартин уведомил их, что побудет у барной стойки и сразу же исчез. У Артура несколько секунд шла внутренняя борьба: он разрывался между желанием вернуть Мартина обратно и искушением пустить ситуацию на самотек, позволив, тем самым, делать другу все, что хочется. В конце концов, Артур пришел к выводу, что Мартин уже не маленький мальчик, и остался сидеть на месте, задумчивым взглядом гипнотизируя свой стакан с пивом.

— Я рад, что ты вернулся, — негромко признался он. — Я знаю, что сам ты не в восторге, но ничего не могу с собой сделать — я рад.

Джозефу хотелось бы сказать то же самое, но это было бы ложью, так что он счел за лучшее просто промолчать.

— Представляю реакцию Алисы, когда она узнает, — не смог сдержать смешка Артур. — Она не поверит, пока тебя не увидит.

— Надеюсь в ближайшие дни с ней не пересекаться, если честно.

— Почему? У вас непростое прошлое, но…

— Артур, у нас _нет_ прошлого.

— Или так, да, — быстро и покорно согласился друг. — Ты же ей отказал.

Джозеф не без труда удержался от ответа.

Алиса когда-то была влюблена в него. Сначала она просто была маленькой девочкой, которая хотела попасть в компанию к ребятам вместо того, чтобы гулять со своими подружками. Стремилась доказать, что может быть ничем не хуже: бегала за Артуром и Джозефом, лазила всюду, где они были, и даже иногда действовала на нервы.

Уезжая, Джозеф думал, что никогда больше ее не встретит. Поэтому первое возвращение летом на недельные каникулы в Гринстэбл принесло ему сюрприз: в его отсутствие Алиса все-таки умудрилась завоевать свое место в их старой компании. Ее крепкая дружба с Артуром поразила его больше всего — и это был тот самый Артур, который все время твердил, что назойливые девчонки ему не нравятся!

Со временем мало что изменилось. Алису он видел практически на всех праздниках. Прошлым летом Артур даже вместе с ней приехал к Джозефу в Кардифф. Правда, Алиса не осталась надолго: побыла всего три дня и вернулась домой.

Эпизод, который Артур ему припоминает, случился довольно давно, пять лет назад. Им всем в то время было по шестнадцать. Джозеф хорошо помнил, тогда близился канун Рождества, праздновать собирались у Артура. Артур, помимо Джозефа, пригласил Алису с Мартином и еще пару их общих друзей; компания получилась малочисленная, но довольно сплоченная: все знали друг друга несколько лет, пусть между некоторыми и чувствовалось явное напряжение в общении. Но Рождество все сгладило: они готовили дом, ходили за покупками, Артур делился с Джозефом планами о том, как бы незаметно для всех подложить для друзей коробки под елку. Ничего не предвещало, как говорится.

Момент Алиса выбрала ужасный. Она могла бы отозвать его в сторону или подождать, пока остальные разойдутся, но не стала этого делать: призналась при всех, не стесняясь. Джозеф тогда сидел, как громом пораженный: он и представить не мог, что Алиса была в него влюблена. Как потом ему участливо разъяснил Артур, не замечал только Джозеф, остальные же давно догадались.

Ситуация была пренеприятная: все в ожидании уставились на него, Алиса так же пытливо смотрела на него, а Джозеф даже не знал, что ответить.

Ему, в отличие от Артура, наладить с ней контакт оказалось сложнее: сказывался переезд, из-за которого общение ограничилось, да и сложный характер самой Алисы. Со временем непонимание удалось преодолеть, но до дружбы дело так и не дошло, они стали, скорее, неплохими приятелями.

Было ли дело в прошлом, когда она изо всех сил пыталась выдать себя за «своего парня» или в чем-то другом, но Джозеф никогда не воспринимал Алису как девушку, даже после того, как она повзрослела и заметно похорошела.

Но главная проблема и причина его отказа крылась в том, что он — гей.

Джозеф не мог признаться Алисе в этом. Возможно, стоило, тогда она бы отреагировала иначе, и отношения не обострились бы так сильно, но он не захотел проверять это. Помимо Алисы, в той чертовой комнате пять лет назад сидели четыре парня, и предугадать их реакцию на свои слова было невозможно.

Поэтому Джозеф сказал, что не может ответить ей. Она до сих пор его за это ненавидела.

— Рано или поздно тебе придется с ней встретиться, — простодушно сообщил Артур. — Как со мной сегодня. Может, наконец, она оттает.

«Это вряд ли», — усомнился Джозеф. Самое верное решение, по его мнению, — это просто перестать друг друга мучить подобием нормального общения, но что-то Джозефу подсказывало, что так легко он не отделается.

Все еще можно, само собой, открыть Алисе тайну, но он не собирался так рисковать. Он даже Артуру не рассказывал, — не мог довериться — хотя Артур был его лучшим другом.

— Пусть проводит больше времени с Мартином, — хмыкнул Джозеф. — Мартин в пьяном состоянии и она в раздраженном — интересная комбинация.

— Ядерная смесь, — ужаснулся Артур. — Надеюсь, никогда этого не увидеть.

Остаток вечера прошел спокойно и уютно; даже Мартин, едва не ставший причиной драки в баре, не смог его испортить. Артур рассказывал ему о своем университете, о накрывшейся летней поездке к родственникам в Испанию, а Джозеф ему — больше о переходе, хоть изначально не намеревался снова к этой теме возвращаться. Артур порадовался, что уж теперь он точно сможет увидеть вживую, как играет его друг — матчи «Хидден Вэлли» он частенько смотрел на стадионе.

Джозеф почувствовал, что ему становится немного легче: даже если в команде дела пойдут плохо, у него все равно останется Артур. Самый понимающий и близкий.


	3. Chapter 3

Последующие несколько суток слились для Джозефа в один бесконечно непрерывный и тяжелый день. Он чувствовал себя так, словно стал главным героем какого-нибудь фантастического фильма, где время останавливает свой ход, и одно и то же событие повторяется бесконечное количество раз. Разница лишь в том, что в его случае числа на календаре менялись, но Джозеф почти не замечал кардинальных изменений. Его настигла какая-то пугающая, однообразная цикличность.

Светлая сторона заключалась в том, что ничего действительно плохого не происходило. Но и хорошего было мало.

Каждый день Джозеф просыпался раньше будильника — так и не смог избавиться от приобретенной привычки вставать пораньше. Машинально заваривал чай и пил его, пока собирался на тренировку. Выходя из дома, обязательно здоровался с миссис Гиббс — так же, скорее, на автомате, никак не реагируя на ответные слова. После первой тренировки Джозеф отказался от поездок к стадиону на машине — ему нравилось ходить пешком: эти короткие прогулки освежали голову и немного поднимали настроение. К моменту встречи с одноклубниками он почти переставал быть угрюмым и мрачным. Либо очень удачно прятал свои истинные эмоции.

После тренировок практически сразу возвращался домой, где проводил бестолковые и скучные вечера в одиночестве. Такие «посиделки» вскоре его едва не добили, после чего Джозеф решил выходить на дополнительные пробежки. Не столько для того, чтобы потренироваться, сколько просто для собственного удовольствия. Ему нравилось бегать по улицам, вдыхать аромат свежескошенной травы, мельком цеплять взглядом проходящих людей — это здорово отвлекало, заставляло возвращаться в какое-то отдаленное состояние «нормы».

Но как ни печально было признавать — каждый новый день все же мало отличался от уже прошедшего. Могли меняться детали, но в целом картина оставалась прежней. И это угнетало больше всего.

Джозеф надеялся на встречи с Артуром, но и тут его ждало одно разочарование — из-за вечерних подработок лучший друг не мог с ним видеться. Свободными у Артура оставались только выходные, но до них нужно было как-то дотянуть. Стоит ли говорить, что с подобным ритмом жизни это удавалось Джозефу с трудом?

Джозеф понимал, что виноват в своей ситуации только он сам; если говорить начистоту, он не предпринимал попыток исправить положение. Новые одноклубники были слишком чужими людьми, чтобы навязываться в их компанию; старым друзьям, помимо Артура, звонить напрасно не хотелось. За время, что Джозеф провел в Кардиффе, он со многими утратил связь. По праздникам они время от времени продолжали собираться все вместе, но в обычной жизни их мало что связывало.

Мэриан, вернувшаяся из Америки пару дней назад, звала его в Кардифф, но Джозеф эти приглашения попросту игнорировал. Решил — раз уж Гринстэбл вновь стал его домом на продолжительное время, стоит снова привыкать к нему и поменьше тянуться к прошлому. Трансфера не отменить, можно только принять случившееся как должное и двигаться дальше.

Сестра плохо понимала его апатичное состояние, а Джозеф не слишком стремился пускаться в объяснения. Для нее переход в другую команду был обычным делом, с которым сталкивались многие футболисты, и Джозеф даже завидовал такому восприятию. В его случае все оказывалось сложнее: тут и разочарование в собственных способностях, и чувство обманутого ожидания — если планировали его продавать, зачем обещали место в составе? — и обыкновенное нежелание жить именно в этом городе. К тому же, он плохо свыкался с переменами. А тут — как обухом по голове. Он сам себе откровенно поражался: если он такой восприимчивый, как люди, отыгравшие в родных командах черт знает сколько матчей и лет, оттуда уходят? Особенно, если им приходится, как и ему, покидать клуб независимо от собственного желания.

Сидя в очередной раз вечером в четырех стенах, и бездумно глядя на открытую страницу книги, которую он читал уже недели две, Джозеф ловил себя на мысли о том, что первоначальное отторжение к клубу, в конце концов, исчезнет. Возможно, для этого потребуются дни или даже месяцы, а может, наоборот, все произойдет неожиданно скоро для него самого.

Сейчас же Джозеф с нетерпением ждал приближающиеся игры. Через пару дней должен состояться товарищеский матч с «Кельном», клубом из второй Бундеслиги немецкого футбола. Вряд ли его выпустят на поле, зато он сможет, наконец, посмотреть на своих одноклубников. На заносчивого _Ноткера_ , играющего против соотечественников. Доран прошелся по этой теме — сказал, что к командам из Германии Хофманн проявляет особый интерес. Занятно будет понаблюдать за его игрой — пропустит в свои ворота хоть один мяч или отстоит насухо?

Но большее любопытство вызывала у Джозефа игра с Саутенд Юнайтед — в рамках кубка футбольной лиги. Жаль, конечно, что ему не удастся сыграть в составе «Кардиффа»: все-таки вряд ли «Хидден Вэлли» уйдет далеко. Стоит клубу добраться до первой же команды из Премьер-лиги, как он сразу вылетит. Не слишком обнадеживающие перспективы, но что тут поделаешь?

По крайней мере, в первом матче они вряд ли проиграют, поэтому нужно выложиться на полную. Если ему позволят появиться в основе.

Джозеф со вздохом закрыл книгу, оставив закладку на нужной главе, и выключил лампу. Какое-то время сидел в полной темноте — основной свет он погасил несколько минут назад. За окном слышались редкие голоса безликих прохожих; он практически не различал слов, да и не стремился к этому. Темнота мягко обволакивала дом, покрывала каждую комнату, ненавязчиво вызывала сонливость. Джозеф, наконец, отложил книгу на самый край тумбочки — вставать и идти к полупустому столу казалось ему крайне обременяющей задачей — и откинулся на подушку, отбрасывая плед. Ночь была довольно теплой, но не такой жаркой, как несколько прошлых. От окна шел приятный, едва уловимый ветерок, еле заметно тревожащий шторы. Джозеф перевернулся на другой бок и посмотрел на стену, практически не замечая ее — глаза еще не привыкли к темноте.

Он подложил правую руку под подушку и закрыл глаза. Где-то на улице возмущенно зашипел кот, после чего послышался чей-то недовольный и разочарованный стон. Через мгновение наступила мертвая тишина.

Джозеф отстранено подумал о том, что забыл включить будильник, но сомнения заняли только несколько секунд. Телефон остался на первом этаже, на кухне, и спускаться за ним Джозеф не собирался. Он все равно просыпался рано, к чему излишняя предосторожность? Но будет забавно, если он проспит, пусть вероятность этого ничтожно мала.

Дыхание вскоре стало размеренным и глубоким. В сознании возникали люди, мысли начали путаться. Он переходил от Артура к Мэриан, от Алисы к Хофманну. Почти бесконтрольно и беспорядочно. Усталость, не столько физическая, сколько моральная, брала свое. Какое-то непродолжительное время Джозеф позволял нелогичным видениям сменять друг друга, пока сон окончательно не взял над ним верх.

***

На улице стояла пасмурная и холодная погода, мелко накрапывал промозглый дождь. Одиннадцать игроков «Хидден Вэлли» — основа на сегодняшний матч — находились на стадионе, до начала игры оставалось всего несколько минут.

Джозеф наблюдал за тем, как Хофманн пожимает руку капитану «Кельна» и внутренне радовался, что ему не придется играть в такой мерзкий день. Судя по небу, дождь не прекратится, а только станет сильнее; пройдет несколько минут матча, и команды начнут весело скользить по полю.

Как он и предполагал, Андерсон не поставил его в стартовый состав, зато включил в список запасных игроков. Доран сегодня тоже остался на скамейке: вместо него на поле вышел один из самых молодых игроков команды — Джек Мейси. Вроде бы парню недавно исполнилось восемнадцать лет.

В отличие от Джозефа, Доран, судя по его виду, выбором тренера остался не слишком доволен. Справа от Джозефа сидел главный нападающий клуба, Кит Фаррелл, с которым Джозеф познакомился несколько дней назад. Кит, как и он сам, рассеянно наблюдал за одноклубниками, ожидая начала игры.

Свисток вскоре был дан — игроки «Хидден Вэлли» быстро разыграли мяч; Райан отдал пас Адаму на левый фланг. Адам обвел взглядом поле и отправил мяч назад, где его подхватил Патрик. Судя по всему, игра обещала быть неспешной. Оно и понятно — погода откровенно паршивая, да и матч товарищеский, никто не будет надрываться так, словно играет за кубок Лиги чемпионов.

Хофманн в воротах, кажется, откровенно скучал: иногда доходил до края штрафной площади, а когда замечал, что мяч перехватывал «Кельн», по ситуации подходил ближе к воротам, занимая наиболее выгодную позицию. Впрочем, через полчаса после начала игры ни одна атака «Кельна» не закончилась прорывом к воротам. Ударили пару раз, но крайне не точно.

Справедливости ради, у «Хидден Вэлли» дела шли не лучше. Владение мячом было на их стороне, но на этом все преимущество заканчивалось. Матч проходил тягостно и скучновато, на мгновение Джозеф позавидовал людям на стадионе — они могут встать и уйти. Некрасиво, само собой, но тем не менее.

— Господи, я сейчас усну, — озвучил Доран со своего места мысль Джозефа. — Лучше бы на мокрый газон сейчас падал, чем тут задницу грел.

— Думаю, с тобой многие не согласились бы, — лениво ответил ему Джозеф. В этот момент судья ненадолго остановил игру: Патрик сбил Маттиаса Леманна, грубо задев его ногу, и едва не заработал «горчичник».

— Так жаль, что сегодня в заявку не попал Джонс-Миллер, — не без иронии заметил Доран. — Тогда смотреть игру стало бы интереснее.

Кит, услышавший эти слова, фыркнул и кивнул пару раз головой.

— Он у нас главный ныряльщик, — пояснил негромко Доран в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Джозефа. — Поэтому в основу попадает не так часто, как ему хотелось бы.

«Кельн» пробил штрафной, игра возобновилась. Доран на несколько секунд отвлекся: атака пошла в сторону «Хидден Вэлли», а Патрик Хельмес, нападающий «Кельна», даже довел дело до удара. Счет, однако, открыть не удалось: Хофманн показал хорошую реакцию и без особых проблем взял мяч.

Приближался перерыв; погода, между тем, испортилась окончательно: футболки играющих можно было выжимать. Андерсон шепнул Киту, что после перерыва тот заменит Райана; Кит особо воодушевленным не выглядел.

Матч закончился со счетом 1:1 — во второй половине встречи свой гол все-таки забрал Хельмес, метким ударом отправив мяч в правый верхний угол. «Хидден Вэлли» удалось отыграться только ближе к финалу: за пять минут до конца встречи Майкл пробился к воротам и реализовал момент.

Результат был неплохим, никто не выглядел особо расстроенным. Только Джозеф ощущал смутный отголосок тоски в душе — он, конечно, тоже не ожидал ничего особенного от этого матча, но не предполагал, что все выйдет настолько… непривлекательно? Банально? Неинтересно? Доран абсолютно прав: игра выдалась самой обыденной, сложно судить об уровне команды по этой встрече.

С другой стороны, приближался кубковый матч. Меньше, чем через три недели они сыграют с «Саутенд Юнайтед» и тогда точно можно будет считать, что его карьера в «Хидден Вэлли» официально началась.

***

Однако, вопреки ожиданиям, привычный ход событий нарушил не кубковый матч, а самый обычный раздражающе-долгий и требовательный звонок в дверь. Сначала Джозеф с неохотой расставался со сном, а затем вскочил чуть ли не мгновенно — ему показалось, что вчера он опять забыл включить будильник и теперь опоздал на тренировку. Впрочем, паника быстро прошла после того, как он взглянул на экран мобильника и убедился, что сегодня выходной.

Навязчивый визитер по-прежнему настойчиво жал кнопку звонка и, по всей видимости, уходить совсем не собирался. Джозеф со вздохом встал с кровати, потягиваясь на ходу — кого только принесло в восемь утра в выходной день? Артур не настолько безумный, чтобы навещать его в такую рань — для него проснуться раньше десяти в субботу — это подвиг. Из команды никто не знал его адреса, да и зачем им приходить сюда?

— Я иду, — угрюмо возвестил он, спускаясь по лестнице на первый этаж, хотя понимал, что вряд ли человек по ту сторону двери его вообще слышит.

Джозеф немного пригладил волосы и открыл дверь, не без удивления встречая хмурый взгляд Мэриан. Сестра стояла снаружи с небольшой дорожной сумкой, которую опустила на крыльцо, пока издевалась над кнопкой его несчастного звонка. Осознав, что Джозеф приглашать ее не спешит, она быстро подхватила сумку и вошла внутрь, молча проходя мимо него.

Все еще сонному сознанию потребовалось несколько секунд на то, чтобы понять, что сейчас произошло. И столько же, чтобы как-то отреагировать.

— Ты что тут делаешь? — быстро спросил он, окончательно избавляясь от сонливости и пытаясь вспомнить, не упоминала ли Мэриан во время их последних разговоров о том, что планирует к нему наведаться. Но вряд ли он смог бы забыть _такое_.

Мэриан пожала плечами и бросила свою сумку на ковер в гостиной. Обвела взглядом комнату и, кажется, обстановка сестру не очень впечатлила.

— Шэрон не дождалась, пока я вернусь из Америки, и решила ехать на море без меня, — разочарованно протянула она, присаживаясь на диван. Джозеф оставался стоять и пристально смотрел ей в глаза. — Маме предложили какой-то заказ, она несколько дней работает над проектом и не замечает окружающих. Прям как ты со своим футболом, — язвительно добавила она.

Джозеф показательно закатил глаза, но спорить не стал — ждал, пока Мэриан объяснит, почему она решила без предупреждения, можно сказать, ворваться в его дом.

— Ты не хочешь приезжать, несмотря на то, что здесь тебе некуда девать свободное время. Так вот — все разъехались, мне нечем заниматься в Кардиффе. Там ужасно скучно, — добавила Мэриан таким трагичным голосом, что Джозеф вполне мог бы ей посочувствовать, если бы не знал о ее поездке в Америку.

Судя по фотографиям, отдохнула она там прекрасно. Явно не страдала от недостатка общения и скуки. Некоторые все лето проводят дома и умудряются при этом не жаловаться.

— И? Ты приехала, чтобы я тебя развлекал?

По темнеющему взгляду Джозеф понял, что совсем не таких слов она ожидала. Но сейчас у него не было никакого желания проявлять чуткость. Откровенно говоря, сил на это не осталось.

Мэриан, вероятно, преследовала какие-то свои цели, которые пока оставались для него тайной, и это жутко напрягало.

— Спасибо за участие, но занятие я себе и сама найти могу, — Джозеф уже собирался спросить, почему же в таком случае у нее в Кардиффе с этим возникли трудности, но Мэриан быстро пояснила: — _Здесь_ могу. В Гринстэбле у меня остались знакомые, которые не против встреч со мной.

— Так ты хочешь провести здесь выходные? — уточнил он.

Мэриан откровенно замялась, и это не сулило ничего хорошего. Сестра могла вести себя нагло и бесцеремонно порой, но ей все же становилось немного неловко, когда она понимала, что начинает переходить границы.

— Не совсем. Я слышала о кубковом матче; хочу остаться у тебя до седьмого августа.

— Ты что, шутишь?! — с недоверием уточнил Джозеф и сразу с сожалением отметил — нет, не шутит.

Не то, что бы компания Мэриан ему не нравилась, но… он только начал привыкать к новому месту, к новым людям. Конечно, он бы пригласил Мэриан. Но Джозеф собирался звать ее не раньше конца лета: к такой скорой встрече он не подготовился. А тут она заявляет, что им придется жить вместе две недели!

Да, безусловно, его ужасно достали скучные и однообразные вечера и собственная апатия. Но это слишком уж бесцеремонное вторжение в личное пространство.

Мэриан это понимала. Но это ее совершенно не волновало.

— Родители знают?

Мэриан загадочно махнула рукой, из чего Джозеф сделал простой вывод — нет, родители не в курсе. Сестра просто собрала вещи, уехала из дома — ночью, что ли? — разбудила его и теперь требовала, — по-другому и не скажешь — чтобы он позволил ей остаться.

— Отец сам недавно был в Гринстэбле, — спокойно отозвалась она. — Почему мне нельзя? Тут все равно что второй дом.

Джозеф готовился объяснять ей разницу между старым домом, который они за несколько лет так и не продали, и его собственным, когда до него дошел смысл ее слов.

Дэвид Сандерс был частым гостем в Гринстэбле — все члены семьи настолько свыклись с его регулярными рабочими поездками, что перестали обращать на них внимание. Как правило, отец посещал этот город два-три раза в месяц. Зачастую он мог уладить все дела за день, но периодически оставался ночевать. К счастью, место у них имелось — некогда родной дом пустовал и был в их полном распоряжении.

Но неужели он настолько заработался, что не сказал о своем приезде Джозефу? Зная характер отца, едва ли невмешательство в текущую жизнь сына можно считать проявлением тактичности, но тогда чем это можно было объяснить?

Почему-то от этого, в общем-то, самого обычного известия, стало немного неспокойно.

Глядя на Мэриан, Джозеф догадывался, почему она расстроена: их родители трудоголики в последней стадии — всегда ими были — и иногда, в периоды особой загруженности, они попросту забывали, что жизнь вне работы тоже продолжается.

Его эта проблема так же отчасти настигла — футбол был и его увлечением, и работой, и порой он мог полностью растворяться в нем, отодвигая все остальное на второй план.

Что ж, но у него, по крайней мере, не было своей семьи. Не факт, что он вообще когда-либо ее заведет, с его-то ориентацией.

Мэриан пребывала в расстроенном состоянии, хоть и пыталась это скрыть. Родителям явно не хватает чуткости по отношению к ней, и этот уход сестры из дома — типичная попытка получить какую-то долю внимания. Правда, Джозеф думал, что из этого возраста Мэриан уже вышла. Как оказалось, он ошибался. Нехватка друзей и ему знакома — сам мог оказаться в такой же ситуации, если бы не Артур.

И все-таки…

— Это плохая идея, Эм, — мягко заметил Джозеф.

Сестра вскинула на него раздосадованный взгляд:

— Да брось ты! Две недели всего, ведь потом у нас не скоро получится снова встретиться. У тебя сезон начнется, у меня в этом году экзамены, когда мы сможем видеться?

Джозеф ощущал, как с каждой секундой все сильнее сдает позиции.

— Я хочу посмотреть, как ты играешь, — продолжила она давить. — Я даже Артуру писала — мы вместе на стадион шестого пойдем. Если тебя не включат в состав, все равно на команду посмотрю, интересно же.

— Но ты болеешь за «Ливерпуль», — справедливо заметил он.

Мэриан только отмахнулась:

— Ну и что? «Хидден Вэлли» я тоже люблю; по-особенному. Команду знаю, на матчи раньше ходила. Разбираюсь лучше, чем новые болельщики. Да и потом, у них, то есть, теперь уже у вас, матч не против «Ливерпуля». Никакого противоречия, — улыбнулась она.

Забавно. Видимо, он единственный, кто уехал из Гринстэбла и перестал интересоваться клубом от слова «совсем». На секунду стало совестно — каким надо быть незаинтересованным, чтобы переходить в клуб, игроков которого ты практически не знаешь? Но Джозеф быстро подавил зарождающееся презрение к самому себе из-за собственного высокомерия.

В следующий раз, когда ему предложат трансфер, нужно не рубить с плеча, а рассмотреть все предложения и выбрать то, которое покажется наиболее выгодным. Но едва ли в ближайшем времени он станет куда-то переезжать.

— Тебе негде спать, — предпринял он последнюю попытку, которая — Джозеф заранее знал — была обречена на провал. Как последний вдох утопающего — ясно, что идешь ко дну, но все равно тянешься набрать воздух в легкие.

— Я знаю, что у тебя есть гостевая комната, — не слишком уверенно произнесла Мэриан. — Если там нет кровати, мне и диван подойдет — я не привередливая.

— Это как сказать, — буркнул он недовольно себе под нос и махнул рукой. — Черт с тобой, оставайся, но! — успел сказать он, прежде чем Мэриан вскочила бы с дивана. — Левых людей домой не приводи, и я не собираюсь тебя веселить, пока ты находишься в городе. И родителей извести все-таки, где находишься.

Джозеф сильно сомневался, что Мэриан услышала хоть что-то, следующее за словами «оставайся». Сестра быстро обняла его, чуть ли не сбивая с ног, и, подхватив дорожную сумку, тут же вылетела из гостиной. Судя по ее шагам, Мэриан хотела за считанные секунды заглянуть во все углы дома.

Джозеф сжал пальцы на переносице — что-то ему подсказывало, что он пожалеет о своем решении.

Казалось, Мэриан просочилась через все комнаты, везде оставила что-то свое. На какое-то время дом перестал принадлежать Джозефу безраздельно — он словно снова жил с родителями, где у него была своя комната, но все остальное оставалось общим. Джозеф внутренне порадовался, что несколько дней назад — наконец-то! — удосужился разобрать коробки, так что ничего лишнего на полу не валялось, а вещи заняли свои новые законные места.

Сложно было сказать, понравился ли сестре его дом: заинтересованной она совсем не выглядела, от ответа на прямой вопрос ушла, после чего перевела тему. Вскоре Джозеф смог признаться себе, что немного рад, что все так вышло — время до вечера пронеслось почти незаметно, он забывал скучать. Правда, легкая напряженность продолжала витать в воздухе, в любой момент готовясь посильнее ужалить обоих. Поэтому о «Кардиффе» они не говорили совсем; о родителях, после того, как Мэриан позвонила домой и известила их о том, что осталась у брата, тоже. Футбольный клуб Гринстэбла упоминали осторожно, какими-то рваными фразами с не менее аккуратными краткими ответами. Мэриан не всегда могла быть участливой, но стоило отдать ей должное хотя бы за ту деликатность, что она старалась проявлять. Ничто, конечно, не вечно — кто-то из них обязательно не выдержит первым и нарушит этот хрупкий баланс, окружающий сейчас их. Но пока можно немного расслабиться и наслаждаться слегка приукрашенным семейным уютом, пусть он и вызван повышенной избирательностью реплик.

Обещания не трогать его и не отвлекать Мэриан, само собой, не выполнила, но Джозеф не удивился. Просто обнаружил, что выходит вечером из дома не ради очередной пробежки, а из-за прихоти Мэриан, которая решила прогуляться по округе. Джозеф тактично умолчал о ее друзьях, якобы оставшихся тут, и поддался манипуляциям.

Они ходили долго и бесцельно; покинули район, в котором Джозеф теперь жил, через парк вышли к старому дому. Джозеф не взглянул в его сторону, Мэриан, к его изумлению, тоже. В этом было что-то неправильное; что-то тревожило его, но пока легко, почти незаметно.

Сквозь напускную расслабленность Джозеф заметил, что Мэриан, намеренно или случайно, выбирает маршрут прямо к стадиону. Ее любопытство он в какой-то мере понимал: сестра несколько раз бывала и около стадиона, и внутри, когда посещала с друзьями игры клуба. Ничего нового она там увидеть не могла. Но после перехода Джозефа в «Хидден Вэлли» и стадион, и команда представляли для нее особый интерес, словно она знакомилась со всем впервые. Искренняя, незамутненная заинтересованность. Он такой завидовал.

Но аккуратно увел ее в другую сторону. Сегодня не было желания видеть ни одно напоминание о футболе.

***

Тихая, осторожная семейная идиллия разбилась вдребезги на следующее же утро. Джозеф, впрочем, не особо огорчился — хотя бы что-то осталось прежним, без новой напрягающей неизвестности.

Все началось безобидно. Он снова проснулся раньше будильника, сразу отключил его, чтобы тот не звонил и не создавал лишний шум. Он делал так каждый день — сила привычки и только. О присутствии в доме сестры Джозеф совершенно забыл.

Приоткрыл немного окно, нашел нужные вещи, быстро спустился вниз по лестнице, прыгая через ступеньку. Поставил электрический чайник, включил телевизор, — по правде сказать, практически не смотрел его, тем более утром — так, скорее, для фона. Прибавил звук и полез доставать чашку, которую через полминуты немного громче, чем надо, поставил на стол.

Мэриан из гостевой комнаты показалась раздраженная, нервная и сонная. Волосы спутались, на щеке осталось несколько следов — спала она на чем-то, что ли? В любом случае, выглядело это все настолько комично, что Джозеф не выдержал и рассмеялся вслух.

— Ты придурок, — известила она вместо приветствия, подходя ближе и делая телевизор тише. Затем кинула быстрый взгляд на часы и разве что рот не приоткрыла от удивления. — Ты серьезно?!

Джозеф, старательно пряча улыбку, неопределенно повел плечом.

— Я давно живу по такому графику, — пояснил он, наливая в кружку горячую воду. — У меня не получается спать дольше.

— А ты попробуй ложиться позже, — едко предложила она. — Поверь, вытрепанный организм будет требовать сон. Может, на нормальных людей станешь похож.

— Не кипятись, — фыркнул он в ответ и слегка отодвинул сестру в сторону, проходя в другую комнату за футболкой. Мэриан скорее по инерции последовала за ним; она все еще выглядела рассерженной.

— Мог бы и не топать так громко по утрам. И не включать телик. И вообще…

— Не существовать.

— Замолчи, я не об этом! Ты же знаешь, я терпеть не могу посторонний шум.

Джозеф какое-то время задумчиво молчал, продолжая бросать вещи в рюкзак. Он рассчитывал, что Мэриан уйдет, но она не двигалась с места. Он стоял спиной к ней, так что затруднялся ответить: ждет ли она ответа от него, или же сестра попросту уснула там, привалившись к дверному косяку.

Развернувшись, он наткнулся на ее требовательный взгляд и показательно скрещенные на груди руки. Ну, честное слово, как ребенок.

— Эм, я живу один не первый год, — заметил Джозеф. — Я как-то, знаешь, отвык подстраиваться под кого-то в собственном доме. Я ухожу через десять минут, — добавил он. — Запасные ключи лежат на книжной полке в гостиной на случай, если тебе нужно будет уйти.

— Конечно. У меня были планы, — сухо откликнулась она. — Увидимся вечером.

Мэриан вернулась в свою временную комнату, какое-то время Джозеф слышал, как она копошилась там. Телевизор он, поколебавшись несколько секунд, выключил совсем — от него не убудет, а Мэриан перестанет нервничать.

Вскоре шуршание прекратилось, Джозеф решил, что сестра снова легла спать — ведь еще рано. Сам Джозеф продолжал бесцельно слоняться по дому: успел прибраться немного в комнате и ответил на вчерашнее сообщение Артура по Интернету. Возможно, он бы не стал страдать подобной ерундой и снова отправился на тренировку пораньше, вот только… у ранних приходов на стадион оказался свой минус. Довольно значительный минус.

Доран, как Джозеф недавно выяснил, раньше назначенного времени на стадион не приходил. Разве что в порядке редкого исключения, если его уговорить. Адам иногда тренировался сверх нормы, но, как правило, зачастую прибывал вместе с остальными.

Не так давно Джозеф снова пришел на футбольное поле очень рано. И обнаружил там одинокого Хофманна. И наткнулся же из всех людей именно на него!

Первой реакцией стало совершенно идиотское, но искреннее желание покинуть стадион и дождаться одноклубников. Прогуляться в парке, например, или по улицам, или еще куда-нибудь зайти, он ведь почти нигде не бывает. Но как бы то ни было, свой шанс он быстро упустил — Хофманн заметил его практически сразу. Впрочем, если бы вратарь и не обратил на него никакого внимания, вряд ли бы Джозеф действительно ушел — очень это напоминало побег, а скрываться от проблем вечно не представлялось возможным. Вот если бы у него с Хофманном складывались нормальные отношения, то Джозеф ему обрадовался бы — тренироваться в паре иногда удобнее и продуктивнее. Но по какой-то неизвестной и непонятной причине общение с Хофманном очень тяготило. Джозеф изредка строил догадки, не его ли это вина, но потом напоминал себе, что с вратарем у них и знакомство выдалось не слишком удачным. А тогда он точно не вел себя вызывающе, да и острыми словами не разбрасывался.

Хофманн в момент встречи только коротко кивнул ему, когда Джозеф приблизился. На долю секунды Джозеф подумал, не тренироваться ли им отдельно, но тут же прикинул в уме, как глупо это будет смотреться: игроки из одной команды старательно делают вид, что не замечают друг друга. Забавное выдалось бы зрелище со стороны, Доран точно засмеял бы это демонстративное игнорирование друг друга.

Хофманн, видимо, тоже понимал эту банальную и простую истину, поэтому, совсем не колеблясь, отдал тогда ему мяч. Джозеф чувствовал себя напряженно, все время ожидал от Хофманна очередной колючей фразы. Самое странное, что ничего такого Хофманн не сказал. Даже умудрялся перебрасываться ничего не значащими фразами, на которые Джозеф машинально отвечал. Уже после прихода на стадион других игроков Джозеф почувствовал смутную и запоздалую полублагодарность ему за это. Тренироваться в абсолютной тишине, в неуютной атмосфере стало бы в какой-то мере мучением. Хорошо, что из них двоих хотя бы Хофманн осознал это сразу.

Приход первых игроков — ими оказались Зак Милтон и Ричард Грэм — Джозеф воспринял как освобождение. Усилием воли заставил себя пару раз ударить по мячу — просто для того, чтобы успокоить совесть. После этого они с Хофманном закончили свою утреннюю тренировку.

Джозеф не особо стремился снова встречаться с вратарем наедине. Сложно было сказать наверняка, постоянно ли Хофманн наведывался на поле раньше остальных, или то был единичный случай, и совпало, что пришли они вместе. Так или иначе, проверять Джозеф не хотел — не то настроение.

Выждав для верности добрых полчаса, он со спокойной душой закрыл входную дверь на ключ. Мэриан тем временем продолжала спать.

Тренировка на удивление проходила бодро, даже довольно пассивный в первые минуты Доран оживился. Андерсон намеревался хорошенько погонять их перед кубковым матчем, но, кажется, никто не собирался возмущаться. Джозеф заметил, что у многих кардинально поменялось настроение по сравнению с тем, что преобладало буквально неделю назад. Клуб жил ожиданием предстоящей игры, а также нового сезона, который начнется через две недели после игры с «Саутенд Юнайтед».

Джозеф должен был признать, что всеобщая активность овладела и им: на время он совсем забыл о том, что приближающийся сезон встретит в новой команде, и выполнял установки тренера с таким рвением, будто матч с «Саутенд Юнайтед» граничил по важности с игрой против команды английской Премьер-лиги. Он очень надеялся, что в ближайшее время Андерсон все-таки поставит его в стартовый состав и позволит проявить себя. На этот раз он не позволит усадить себя на скамейку запасных, как это произошло в «Кардиффе».

Кита захватил тот же азарт, что и Джозефа — он так увлекся, что во время удара едва не зарядил Хофманну мячом по носу. Хофманн, который не успел как следует подготовиться, — Кит побежал к мячу раньше, чем требовалось — в последний момент все же отреагировал и разве что чудом спас свое лицо.

Джозеф не удержался от смешка, и вот надо было вратарю именно в этот момент посмотреть в его сторону! Выражение лица Хофманна нисколько не изменилось, все равно стало немного неуютно. Впрочем, это ощущение тут же рассеялось, когда Хофманн отвлекся на следующего игрока.

Андерсон остался ими вполне доволен. К концу занятий силы у команды оставались, несмотря на то, что выложились они в этот день на максимум. Тренер, конечно, следил за каждым из них и в зависимости от успехов игроков решал, кого нужно будет выбрать в основной состав на игру. Времени оставалось не так много.

В раздевалке после тренировки Джозеф заметил, что его одноклубники, будучи почти полностью собранными, не спешили расходиться по домам. Он и сам замедлился — хотел дождаться, пока кто-нибудь покинет помещение первым. Но ничего не происходило. Райан сидел без дела около десяти минут и выглядел так, словно собирался при необходимости столько же просидеть.

У Джозефа невольно возникла абсурдная о том, не дожидается ли команда, пока он уйдет. Бред, само собой, но он не понимал, чем вызваны такие медленные сборы. Он закрывал рюкзак, когда голос подал Зак.

— Так мы в этом году снимаем коттедж или нет? Пора бы решать.

— Доран всегда созванивался с Паркером, — пожал плечами Хофманн, натягивая футболку и поправляя задравшуюся спереди ткань. — Вот у него спрашивай, почему он тянет.

— Я совсем об этом забыл, — признался Доран неохотно. — Да и вспомнил только из-за того, что Сэм сегодня упомянула.

— Время идет, — заметил Адам; он стоял, привалившись к стене, и выглядел довольно усталым. — Если в этом году никуда не поедем, то давайте расходиться. Я устал.

— Ну так присядь, — простодушно отозвался Доран. — Не ты один вкалывал.

Между бровей Адама пролегла складка; он порывался ответить Дорану в том же тоне, но его намерение на корню пресек Майкл.

— Нэш прав. Ты попросил нас не расходиться сразу после тренировки — и вот мы здесь. Но если мы остались ради пустой болтовни, то я тоже, пожалуй, пойду. Мне сына сегодня навещать.

Доран в ответ только закатил глаза и кисло улыбнулся.

— Прекрасно. Скажу так: я не против поездки, но звонить Паркеру не хочу. Пусть этим Ноткер займется.

— С чего вдруг? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Хофманн.

— Пожалей меня. Я три года подряд ему звонил, но еще одного разговора не выдержу. Он жутко болтливый, а я не могу заткнуть его, потому что тогда он не сдаст нам дом.

Хофманн несколько секунд молча гипнотизировал его взглядом, было совершенно ясно, что идея совсем ему не нравится. Доран стойко глядел в ответ, и так просто сдавать позиции не собирался.

— Хорошо, — в конце концов, махнул рукой их капитан. — Позвоню. После кубкового матча нужно определиться, кто поедет.

— Скорее всего, те же люди, которые были в прошлом году, — быстро ответил Майкл, после чего поднялся со скамейки. — Потом расскажете, что решили. Мне действительно пора: если опоздаю, Мишель снова начнет психовать.

— Бедняга, — с искренним сочувствием протянул Адам, как только Майкл закрыл дверь с обратной стороны.

— Может, к нам захочет присоединиться кто-то, кого раньше с нами не было, — с какой-то ехидной улыбочкой протянул Доран, проигнорировал последнюю реплику Адама о Майкле. — Например, мы можем взять с собой Джонса-Миллера.

— Доран, отвали ты уже от парня, — услышал Джозеф мягкий голос Итана Фокса. — Да и потом, он не единственный, кого не было в прошлый раз, — добавил он, намекая, по всей видимости, на нового полузащитника. Доран продолжал смотреть на него вопросительно, в итоге Итан не выдержал и открыто кивнул в сторону Джозефа.

— Ох, и правда.

— Ты хоть объяснил ему, в чем дело? — хмуро осведомился Адам, заранее зная ответ.

— Ты сегодня как никогда мрачен и угрюм. Учти, обаятельности это тебе не добавляет, — припечатал Доран в ответ и обратился Джозефу: — Каждый год, перед началом нового сезона, мы снимаем коттедж в девяноста милях от нашего города. Там недалеко река, весьма хорошее место. Проводим выходные и возвращаемся обратно. Обычно собирается весь наш основной состав, иногда кто-то из запаса. Позапрошлым летом мы завлекли много людей, прошлым поменьше. Ты подумай, тебе, скорее всего, там понравится. Можешь пригласить с собой кого-нибудь, — добавил он загадочным тоном.

— Только предупреди заранее, если приедешь не один, — произнес Хофманн. — Нам нужно знать количество человек.

— Конечно, — отозвался Джозеф односложно.

Предложение выглядело заманчиво, да и планов он все равно никаких не строил, но… Джозеф не особо любил устоявшиеся компании, в которых сам он, по большей части, чужак. К этому его привел неудачный опыт общения с Мартином — пока вместе с ними находится Артур, есть связующее звено, через которое они худо-бедно взаимодействуют. Как только Артур куда-нибудь отлучается, повисает многозначительная тишина, Мартин сразу замыкается. Джозеф не раз попадал в подобные ситуации и способов борьбы с ними пока не нашел. Вариантов немного: можно подсунуть Мартину алкоголь, — что выглядеть будет странно и неуместно; можно выйти из комнаты вслед за Артуром, но эта идея гораздо хуже, чем первая. Поэтому Джозеф просто старался вовлечь Мартина в разговор, но попытки, признаться честно, были провальными и жалкими. Мартин отвечал, но не нужно хорошо разбираться в людях, чтобы понимать, что общение с Джозефом у него интереса не вызывало.

Вряд ли одноклубники станут его игнорировать, но нельзя исключать возможность, что он сам будет чувствовать себя там лишним. Джозеф с радостью позвал бы с собой Артура — тот ни за что не отказался бы, но справедливо подозревал, что под фразой «Можешь пригласить с собой кого-нибудь» Доран имел в виду совсем не друзей.

С другой стороны, неформальная обстановка позволит ему лучше узнать команду. Все-таки общение вне стадиона значительно отличалось от непродолжительных разговоров во время тренировок. Да и потом, у них в клубе вроде бы не водилось отталкивающих «Мартинов». Во всяком случае, на первый взгляд.

Обсуждение вскоре затихло: нет смысла обсуждать детали, пока они не договорились с Паркером насчет сдачи коттеджа на выходные. Все зависит от него и от Хофманна.

Домой Джозеф вернулся поздно: по дороге заглянул к Артуру, который часто сам его приглашал. Артура отпустили пораньше с работы, так что он наслаждался относительно свободным летним днем. В компании с ним Джозеф практически не заметил, как быстро минуло два часа. Он бы и дальше мог сидеть у него, слушать рассказы о футболе, семье и работе, но отсроченная усталость после занятий все-таки дала о себе знать: мышцы ощутимо ныли, двигаться с каждой минутой хотелось все меньше. Артур предложил Джозефу переночевать у него, а утром разойтись по своим делам: Артур отправится на подработку, Джозеф — на стадион. Джозеф почти согласился, но вовремя вспомнил о сестре, которая осталась у него дома. С сожалением пришлось отказаться: не оставлять же Мэриан одну.

Мэриан оказалась на кухне, когда он зашел. Небрежно бросила, что сама только-только вернулась. Джозеф невнимательно кивнул, по-прежнему пребывая в своих мыслях. После ужина, сидя в гостиной с ноутбуком на коленях, он краем глаза зацепил лежавшие на книжной полке ключи. Сначала Джозеф их попросту игнорировал, проверяя сообщения, но они почему-то настойчиво привлекали внимание и даже раздражали. Отставив ноутбук в сторону, Джозеф встал и подошел к полке, отмечая, что ключи находились в том же самом положении, что и вчера. В истинности этого он ни секунды не сомневался — отлично помнил, что маленькая Пизанская башня на брелке — давний подарок Мэриан — указывала на «Страну Радости». Прямо как сейчас.

Джозеф бездумно перевел взгляд на открытую дверь, убеждаясь, что Мэриан не стоит в этот момент в проходе и не наблюдает за ним. Сестра ему соврала, но зачем? Явилась, чтобы в итоге никуда не выходить?

Пока Джозеф затруднялся ответить, почему его не отпускало плохое предчувствие.

***

Время до кубкового матча пронеслось почти незаметно. Мэриан продолжала жить у Джозефа; ключи, которые он оставил ей, исчезли с книжной полки. Правда, Джозеф сомневался, действительно ли она покидала дом или хотела, чтобы он думал, что она не сидит сутками в четырех стенах.

Причины для таких подозрений у него были: по вечерам Мэриан буквально заставляла его гулять с ней по округе. Это немного удивляло: раньше, когда они жили вместе с родителями в Кардиффе, то не так часто вместе куда-то выходили. У Мэриан была своя компания, у него — свои знакомые. Да и разница в возрасте — четыре года — имела значение.

Джозеф старался не приставать к ней с расспросами, поскольку сомневался, что Мэриан станет с ним делиться проблемами. Если бы хотела — давно могла бы рассказать. Лишь один раз он спросил, все ли с ней в порядке, когда она сидела перед телевизором с ужасно несчастным лицом. Мэриан тогда преувеличено бодро заверила, что чувствует себя отлично и беспокоиться Джозефу не о чем. После этого случая она старалась вести себя излишне непринужденно и энергично, что выглядело еще более жалко — искусственность так или иначе проглядывала, стоило Мэриан забыться хоть на мгновение.

Но Джозеф больше не стал лезть.

В день матча он заметно волновался: Андерсон все же включил его в основной состав, поэтому сегодняшняя игра станет его дебютом в новой команде. Мэриан за него тоже переживала, несмотря на то, что старалась это скрыть. Она выскользнула из дома раньше Джозефа — за ней зашел Артур, после чего она наспех пожелала брату удачи и убежала.

В раздевалке, перед финальной тренировкой, команду переполнял настоящий спортивный азарт. Конечно, «Саутенд Юнайтед» — команда более низкого дивизиона, и, возможно, матч с этим клубом выйдет не таким захватывающим, как игра команд из Премьер-лиги, но никого, казалось, это не волновало. Стадион неспешно заполнялся зрителями, которые переговаривались между собой и посматривали на тренирующихся на поле игроков.

Джозеф старался лишний раз не глядеть на трибуны — он знал, откуда примерно будут наблюдать за матчем его сестра и Артур, но надеялся, что не зацепит никого из них случайно взглядом. Лучше пусть сольются с другими болельщиками — так он будет меньше переживать.

— Как ощущения перед первой игрой? — спросил у него Адам, когда они готовились выходить на поле. — Волнуешься?

До старта оставались считанные минуты. Поразительно, но заполняемость стадиона в этот день была довольно внушительная. Джозеф на такую не рассчитывал— ему казалось, что матчи команд из «Чемпионшипа» и дивизионов еще ниже мало кого интересуют. Как правило, у менее известных клубов нет поклонников по всему миру, зачастую дело ограничивается теми людьми, которые проживают в городе. И, соответственно, болеют за «городскую» команду. Своеобразный неосознанный выбор.

Неподалеку Доран что-то обсуждал с играющими с ним в защите Заком и Итаном. Судя по смешкам, говорили они отнюдь не о тактике игры.

Хофманн, как капитан, стоял впереди и перебрасывался редкими фразами с капитаном «Саутенд Юнайтед».

Над стадионом светило яркое летнее солнце, иногда скрываемое наплывающими на него воздушными облаками, которые медленно парили и неохотно передвигались по небу. Ни одной темной тучи, никаких признаков возможного дождя.

Джозеф улыбнулся.

— Нет, — немного запоздало ответил он Адаму. — Не волнуюсь.

На поле Хофманн пожал руку капитану другой команды, остальные игроки занимали свои позиции. Это был не первый матч Джозефа в карьере, — все-таки он успел поиграть и за «Олдхэм Атлетик», и немного за «Кардифф» — но стоило признать, что сейчас все воспринималось иначе. Олдхэм был для него местом аренды и, сколько Джозеф ни пытался уйти от этого ощущения, оно его не покидало. Он играл там за клуб, забивал голы и отдавал голевые передачи, но все-таки никогда не чувствовал себя в полной мере игроком именно той команды.

Даже в «Кардиффе» не обошлось без проблем. Из-за нечастых появлений на поле, недостатка практики, Джозеф тяготился от того, что был каким-то неприкаянным, словно для него изначально не существовало места в составе.

Парни из «Саутенд Юнайтед» разыграли мяч, игра началась. Барри Корр стремительно помчался вперед, но отдать пас не успел — мяч точным, отработанным движением у своего соотечественника отнял Доран и сделал передачу на правый фланг, прямо в ноги Итану. Итана никто не опекал, ближайшие игроки находились на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы у него хватило времени оценить ситуацию и отдать пас Лирою Куперу. Куперу пришлось сложнее — он практически сразу почувствовал на себе довольно сильный прессинг. Лирой попытался обвести противника, но маневр не удался: соперник излишне грубо толкнул его в спину, от чего Лирой едва не упал.

Судья свистнул; команда «Хидден Вэлли» заработала себе право пробить штрафной. Конечно, розыгрыш из такого положения представлял мало опасности для противников: до ворот слишком далеко, но, по крайней мере, Лирой успел восстановить дыхание.

Команде из Саутенд-он-Си следовало отдать должное — проигрывать они явно не собирались, хоть некоторое преимущество и было на стороне «Хидден Вэлли». Матч совершенно не походил на товарищескую встречу с «Кельном»: темп игры здесь значительно отличался. Но через двадцать минут после начала матча одна из атак «Хидден Вэлли» все же закончилась успехом: Кит Фаррел, получив мяч от Адама, сделал обманное движение, оставляя позади на мгновение растерявшегося защитника чужой команды. Тед Смит прыгнул за мячом, но слишком поздно; точным движением Кит отправил его прямо в ворота.

Болельщики команды из Гринстэбла удовлетворенно закричали; счастливый Кит тут же понесся обнимать Адама. Краем глаза Джозеф зацепил вышедшего из ворот Хофманна, однако вратарь не побежал через все поле праздновать с ними забитый мяч.

Патрик что-то быстро шепнул Киту, отчего тот улыбнулся, и похлопал защитника по спине. Команда очень скоро заняла свои привычные места; матч возобновился. После забитого гола они значительно воспрянули духом, и без того достаточно живая игра набрала новый оборот. Но и игроки «Саутенд Юнайтед» стали вести себя внимательнее — один мяч отыграть можно, но если пропустить еще раз, шанс на возможную победу снизится. Уступать так просто они не собирались.

Следующие двадцать минут прошли спокойно в плане забитых мячей. Защита «Хидден Вэлли» выполняла свою работу на достойном уровне — ударить в ворота Хофманна у «креветок» никак не получалось, все их попытки быстро пресекались. Несмотря на это, Хофманн старался не терять бдительности и внимательно следил за мячом, как только он появлялся в близости от штрафной зоны.

Джозеф тоже не стоял на месте: на сорок первой минуте матча он отдал неплохой пас Киту, который вполне мог завершиться голевым моментом, если бы мяч у Кита не отнял защитник. Последние минуты первого тайма проходили в ощутимом напряжении: игроки «Хидден Вэлли» желали увеличить отрыв от соперников, другая же команда твердо намеревалась отыграть забитый мяч.

Джозеф уже начал думать, что в раздевалку они уйдут со своим единственным забитым голом, как случился совершенно невероятный по своей нелепости эпизод. Позже Джозеф будет множество раз возвращаться к этому моменту в своих воспоминаниях, и всегда — с тяжелым сердцем. Момент невероятной глупости, личного разгрома и поражения.

Когда до конца основного времени оставалось всего две минуты, Лирой Купер откровенно сфолил на Майкле Тимлине. Майкл сразу упал и, скривившись, схватился за ногу; судья остановил игру и решительным шагом направился к Лирою. Тот с недовольным видом посмотрел на желтую карточку и только раздраженно вздохнул в ответ. Конечно, предупреждение его не устраивало, конечно, его тянуло спорить. Только возражения привели бы к еще одному «горчичнику», после которого точно последовало бы удаление.

Ворота Хофманна находились не близко, и все же штрафной мог стать опасным: «Саутенд Юнайтед» решительно настроены идти вперед, а у «Хидден Вэлли», возможно, не останется времени на контратаку. Джозеф, слегка жмурясь от солнца, наблюдал, как один из игроков соперников идет пробивать штрафной.

Произошедшее после этого слилось для Джозефа в одно сплошное пятно. Словно глаза застелила пелена, которая пропала только в конце тайма.

Джек Бридж ударил по мячу, но не слишком успешно; Джозеф, почему-то оказавшийся ближе всех к штрафной зоне, перехватил на бегу мяч. Он собирался отдать пас выбежавшему из ворот Хофманну, как случилось _это_.

Джозеф сам не понимал, почему так вышло. Он поддел мяч ногой и собирался отправить его в руки Хофманну, но… промахнулся. Мяч пролетел правее и выше задуманного, Хофманн не успел его поймать. На скорости Джозеф столкнулся с ним и упал на траву, больно ударяясь коленом. Лежа на газоне, беспомощно наблюдал, как Джек забил гол практически в пустые ворота.

Дьявол, нет!

Игроки команды «Саутенд Юнайтед» поздравляли Бриджа; Джозеф, вставая, краем глаза заметил, как решительно идет к нему Хофманн. По-настоящему раздраженный и злой Хофманн.

«Твою мать», — пронеслась обреченная мысль, Джозеф старался отделаться от глупого желания провалиться в этот момент сквозь землю. Да неважно куда, лишь бы подальше отсюда. И надо же было ему совершить такую идиотскую, такую неосторожную ошибку в первом же матче за новую команду!

Хофманн оказался рядом с ним за считанные секунды, Джозеф машинально отшатнулся назад, но понимал, что это его не спасет. Наверное, ничто не спасет.

— Witzbold! Tomaten auf den Augen?! — бушевал Хофманн; на мгновение Джозефу показалось, что вратарь не выдержит и попросту врежет ему. — Was für Scheiße machst du denn?*

Остальные игроки, от которых не укрылся их спор, быстро оказались рядом с ними. Утешало в этой ситуации то, что болельщики на стадионе довольно громко возмущались и свистели, поэтому слова Хофманна доносились словно издалека.

— Что это за херня только что произошла? — требовательно поинтересовался мрачный Патрик, но Джозеф ему не ответил — не отводил взгляда от Хофманна.

— Хофманн, послушай, — предпринял попытку вставить слово Джозеф, но понятия не имел, что говорить. Все произошло настолько быстро и нелепо, что слов не хватало.

— Halt das Maul**, — не дал продолжить ему вратарь.

— О-о-о, — многозначительно протянул подошедший Доран. — Плохой знак.

— Du scheißt mich an***, — Джозеф ни слова не понял из того, что Хофманн сказал на немецком, но, судя по тону, больше вратарь с ним не желал говорить и ответа от него не ждал. Он раздраженно развернулся к своим воротам, по пути ощутимо задев плечо Джозефа. Тот поморщился, но не возмутился.

Первый тайм скоро завершился, судья добавил всего минуту и, понятное дело, эта жалкая минута ничего не исправила. В раздевалку шли напряженные и угрюмые, и Джозефа невероятно угнетало осознание того, что во многом он в этом виноват.

— Ноткер, успокойся, — шепнул вратарю Доран, поравнявшись с ним. — Приятного мало, но ведь это не конец. Да и потом, ты орал на Джо, но и твоя вина тут тоже есть, согласись.

— А ты где был в это время, интересно? — едко уточнил Хофманн.

— В смысле — где? Защищал твои ворота по центру, мой несравненный и разъяренный рыцарь.

Доран, вероятно, был бессмертным, если мог полунасмешливым тоном произносить такие вещи в лицо злому вратарю. Судя по взгляду Хофманна, его посещали похожие мысли.

— Никакой защиты я не заметил. Ни в центре, ни на фланге. С последней атакой она куда-то странным образом испарилась.

— Господи, да ничего непоправимого не произошло. Это первый тайм, мы играем против команды из первой лиги. Давайте обойдемся без лишнего нагнетания.

Хофманн на слова Дорана не отреагировал. Джозеф, находившийся недалеко от вратаря с Дораном и слышавший весь их короткий разговор, увидел, что к нему решительным шагом направляется Патрик и явно не для того, чтобы приободрить — он едва не полыхал от ярости.

Хофманн тоже его заметил; он слегка ускорил шаг и поравнялся с Патриком раньше, чем тот успел бы приблизиться к Джозефу. Хофманн положил руку ему на спину и слегка подтолкнул вперед, вынуждая защитника идти дальше и тем самым лишая возможности высказать свои претензии одному из виновников гола.

Осталось выдержать недовольство Андерсона. Глупо рассчитывать на это после случившегося, но Джозеф все равно надеялся, что не увидит в глазах тренера разочарование и сожаление по поводу перехода Джозефа в клуб. Лучше бы они пропустили первый мяч, но отыгрались впоследствии, тогда команда уходила бы на перерыв с куда лучшим настроением.

Джозеф еле слышно вздохнул. Он все испортил.

Встреча с тренером выдалась малоприятной: Андерсона, понятное дело, окончание тайма не порадовало, но, по крайней мере, он не был и вполовину так сердит, как Джозеф ожидал. За пятнадцать минут игроки смогли взять себя в руки; Хофманн снова вернулся к своему спокойному состоянию, словно не он совсем недавно разозлился. Даже Патрика больше не тянуло выказывать недовольство в сторону Джозефа.

Команда «Саутенд Юнайтед» с большим воодушевлением покидала раздевалку, все-таки гол перед перерывом здорово поднял их настрой. Джозеф — как и все остальные — собирался в скором времени разбить все их надежды.

Если он допустит в матче хоть одну ошибку, и она в итоге обернется опасным моментом для команды, то можно будет сказать, что руководство «Кардиффа» приняло на редкость мудрое решение, когда выставило его на трансфер. Не слишком приятно мириться с этим.

Второй тайм вскоре начался; усилием воли Джозеф выбросил из головы все лишние мысли. Вопреки стараниям соперников, команда «Хидден Вэлли» за считанные минуты вновь завладела преимуществом.

Через десять минут после начала Майкл отобрал мяч у полузащитника другого клуба, тот упал на газон и несколько секунд вставать не спешил, видимо, надеялся, что судья засчитает нарушение. Однако свистка не послышалось, игра продолжалась. Джек Бридж возмущенно взмахнул руками, но, увидев, что атака пошла в сторону его ворот, быстро поднялся.

Майкл передал мяч Джозефу, который остался совсем без опеки. Джозеф моментально оценил ситуацию, взглядом нашел Кита, который мчался в это время к воротам. Джозеф миновал защитника и отдал точный пас прямо в ноги Киту. Тот левой ногой метким и красивым ударом отправил мяч в девятку.

Трибуны ликующе загалдели. Кит, оформивший в матче дубль и не менее счастливый, чем фанаты, сгреб Джозефа в объятия и ощутимо сжал. Сзади к ним подбежал Адам и разве что на них не запрыгнул — Джозеф, не ожидавший этого, чуть не упал.

Счет изменился, они снова вели в игре. Вратарь соперников кричал что-то своим защитникам, которые никак не смогли помочь ему в этом эпизоде.

Джозеф не мог отменить забитого из-за него гола, но, по крайней мере, мог постараться как-то исправить положение. Во всяком случае, одну голевую передачу на свой счет он записал.

За оставшееся время им удалось забить третий гол: ближе к концу второго тайма Райан, вышедший на замену Киту, забил головой при подаче углового. Соперники потеряли последний шанс сравнять счет: в оставшееся время не было никакой возможности им забить два мяча. Компенсированные минуты совсем не помогли, и «Саутенд Юнайтед» не удалось добраться до ворот Хофманна и провести атаку.

Матч завершился со счетом 3:1, вся команда выглядела довольной. Джозеф тоже улыбался, но, вопреки ожиданиям, даже голевая передача не убрала поганое чувство на сердце. Кит после игры хлопнул его по плечу, сказал, что пас оказался действительно хорош — оставалось только забросить мяч в сетку — минимум усилий. Каким же удачным получился бы дебют, если бы он только не засрал все в конце первого тайма…

В раздевалке радовались победе и обсуждали игру. Они прошли дальше, теперь нужно ждать, когда по жеребьевке определят следующего соперника. Джозеф надеялся, что попадется команда, равная им по силам. Обидно будет, если им выпадет кто-нибудь из Премьер-лиги, и они после второго матча вылетят из турнира, учитывая, как старались выиграть в первом. Ребята из «Саутенд Юнайтед» хоть и находились в первой лиге и проиграли им сегодня, но достойно, сопротивляясь.

Со стадиона Джозеф вышел с Адамом и Дораном. Последние остановились около центрального входа, Джозеф оглянулся и тоже замедлился.

— Хочешь, я подвезу тебя? — спросил Адам со странной усмешкой у Дорана. Тот в ответ сделал круглые глаза и изобразил крайне правдоподобный ужас на лице.

— Ну, нет, ни за что. Я в твою машину не сяду. Нет. Никогда.

— На прошлой неделе я подвозил Хофманна.

— И я искренне ему сочувствую и восхищаюсь его отвагой, но я не такой смелый и хочу немного пожить.

— А если ты поедешь не один? — Адам кивнул в сторону Джозефа. — Джо, ты далеко отсюда живешь?

— На Холл-стрит. Практически в самом конце улицы.

— О, так нам по пути. Подбросим тебя. Так что, Доран?

Джозеф сначала подумал, что Доран всего-навсего валял дурака, прикидываясь, что не хочет садиться в машину Адама. Однако странная настороженность во взгляде защитника несколько покоробила уверенность Джозефа. Если Доран притворялся, то делал это чертовски профессионально.

— Ладно, — наконец, произнес он. — Если Джозеф поедет, я тоже… рискну.

Джозеф сел на заднее сиденье; Доран, поколебавшись, занял место впереди. Адам завел машину и аккуратно выезжал с парковки задним ходом, внимательно наблюдая за тем, чтобы не врубиться в чужую машину.

Доран заглядывал назад чуть ли не пристальнее самого Адама. Только когда Адам вырулил на дорогу и поехал вперед, он облегченно выдохнул.

— Джо, — заговорил Адам, посматривая на него через зеркало заднего вида. — Мы сделаем лишний крюк, ладно? Чтобы нам потом не пришлось поворачивать обратно. Только минут на пять дольше ехать придется.

— Да без проблем, — махнул Джозеф рукой. — Мне некуда спешить.

Адам кивнул и включил музыку. Доиграла концовка какой-то песни и началась новая. Джозеф смутно помнил, что где-то он ее слышал, да и группа казалась ему знакомой. Солист пел о потерях и полосе неудач — вот уж самая подходящая песня для завершения сегодняшнего вечера.

— Твою мать, Адам, неужели у тебя нет другой музыки? — застонал Доран. — У меня прекрасное настроение, но от такого даже я начинаю думать, что у меня проблемы.

— Ну, прости, песен «Flogging Molly» у меня нет, — фыркнул Адам, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. — И вообще, я водитель, значит, я выбираю музыку.

— Какое дебильное правило, — хмыкнул Доран и на мгновение оглянулся назад. — Крису Мартину не помешало бы вылечить Джо, он совсем убитый сидит. С тобой все нормально? — поинтересовался Доран почти заботливо.

Джозеф не собирался говорить ему правду, это вышло как-то против его воли, неосознанно.

— Я привез нам гол, — вздохнул он. — Это все равно, что подбежать к воротам Хофманна и самому забить.

Адам сделал музыку немного тише. Крис Мартин как раз в этот момент обещал учиться на своих ошибках.

— Кто-нибудь из вас знает немецкий? Я ни слова не понял из того, что Хофманн мне орал.

— Я не знаю немецкий, зато знаю Ноткера, — помедлив, проговорил Доран. — Когда он злится, то иногда переходит на родной язык. Когда-то я думал, что он делает это намеренно, но, скорее всего, это не так. Ноткер не из тех людей, кто в раздраженном состоянии будет выбирать, на каком языке ругаться.

— Значит, существует вероятность, что там, на поле, он меня обматерил? Потрясающе.

— Не расстраивайся, — улыбнулся ему Доран. — По крайней мере, перевести его речь ты не можешь, следовательно, наверняка не знаешь. Ноткер у нас золотце в душе, не бойся его.

Джозеф наградил его ироничным взглядом, который в полной мере отражал его нерушимые сомнения в сказанных Дораном словах.

— Не стану скрывать, момент был ужасный, — продолжил Доран. — Давно я такой дурости не видел…

Адам нахмурился и хлопнул его левой рукой по ноге, призывая, таким образом, следить за речью. Доран метнул в него быстрый взгляд:

— Следи за дорогой! Не убирай руки с руля, иначе у меня инфаркт будет!

— Джозеф, в том эпизоде виноват не ты один, — терпеливым тоном говорил Адам, снова взявшись обеими руками за руль. Доран немного успокоился. — Хофманн тоже вышел раньше времени, так что гол отчасти и на его совести тоже. К тому же свою ошибку ты в каком-то смысле исправил — отдал голевую передачу Киту. Не дебют мечты, конечно, но и не повод казнить себя из-за этого.

— Ты такой добрый, — притворно восхитился Доран. — Почему ты меня так не утешал, когда по моей вине в наши ворота пенальти назначили?

— Потому что беспокоился ты очень недолго, — закатил глаза Адам, ухмыляясь. — Если вообще беспокоился. Так что, Джо, — снова вернулся Адам к нему, — забудь об этом. Досадная ошибка, но теперь ты с ней ничего не сделаешь.

— Ты с нами недавно, не успел хорошо сыграться с командой, — неохотно добавил Доран.

— Да, пожалуй, — через несколько секунд ответил Джозеф. И негромко добавил: — Спасибо.

В салоне повисла тишина. Адам, проигнорировав показательно неодобрительный взгляд Дорана, снова сделал музыку громче. Джозеф этому только порадовался — общаться совсем не хотелось. Он ценил поддержку новых одноклубников, и он понимал, что они правы — Хофманн так же сыграл не лучшим образом. И все-таки основная часть вины лежала именно на нем, и сколько Джозеф ни старался, он не мог избавиться от этого паршивого ощущения.

За окном быстро мелькали улицы, словно яркие огни. Солнце неспешно клонилось к закату, нежные рыжие лучи аккуратно заливали город своим приятным светом. В парке, мимо которого они проезжали, неторопливо прогуливались люди, наслаждавшиеся погожим летним вечером.

Довольно скоро Адам привез их в район, где располагался дом Джозефа, и через три минуты машина остановилась около террасы.

Джозеф попрощался с одноклубниками и по вымощенной кирпичом дорожке поплелся в сторону входной двери, в свое личное место заточения. Людей, находившихся около дома, он заметил довольно поздно, едва не столкнувшись с ними лицом к лицу.

Мэриан сидела на подвесной скамейке и легко раскачивалась ногами; Артур, опираясь руками о перила, курил недалеко от нее. Джозеф отстраненно подумал, почему они не зашли внутрь — у Мэриан ведь имелись ключи.

Выражение лиц у них было весьма странное, словно они не определились, что делать: поздравлять Джозефа с голевой передачей и — относительно — успешным дебютом, или выражать сочувствие по поводу так глупо забитого гола.

— Ты хорошо играл. Ну, кроме столкновения с Хофманном, — заверил его Артур в тот момент, когда они сидели на кухне. Джозеф нашел у себя пару бутылок пива, которые покупал в день приезда, после чего совершенно о них забыл.

Мэриан, в отличие от них, пила зеленый чай и всеми возможными способами выражала, что ей это крайне не по душе. Рядом с ней почти ежесекундно вибрировал телефон, на который Мэриан постоянно отвлекалась, без конца с кем-то переписываясь.

— Тебя освистывали на стадионе, — вставила свою реплику Мэриан. — Ты слышал?

Не слышал.

Джозеф старался держать себя в руках, потому что на ругань с сестрой не осталось никаких сил.

— К концу матча многие оттаяли, не слушай ее, — отмахнулся Артур, пытаясь как-то приободрить его.

— О! Сейчас один болельщик в Интернете написал, что ты пидорас, — с каким-то неясным оживлением поделилась Мэриан с братом и, подняв голову от экрана телефона, наткнулась на напряженный взгляд Артура.

— Мэриан, ты сейчас не сильно помогаешь, — обратил на очевидное внимание Артур. — Либо выбирай выражения, либо дальше читай бред, который пишут в сети, но молча.

Мэриан показательно взяла телефон в руки и замолчала; ее губы сжались в тонкую полоску. Артур поморщился, Джозеф же внимания не обратил на этот протест — привык давно к подобным выходкам.

Артур попытался отвлечь его от мрачных воспоминаний, Джозеф, сначала слушавший его рассеянно, вскоре поддался и позволил другу это сделать. Гринстэбл охватили сумерки; город, а вместе с ним и дом, погрузились в темноту. Джозеф сначала хотел включить лампу, но отказался от этой идеи — кухню немного озарял свет уличного фонаря, и этого было достаточно, чтобы не потерять друг друга во мраке. Мэриан в скором времени ушла спать — рано утром у нее автобус: сестра, как и обещала, возвращалась в Кардифф после кубкового матча.

Джозеф не мог дождаться конца этого дня. Казалось, так просто упасть в кровать и сделать вид, что прошедший матч не сыгран, а подошедший к концу день не начался.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Дебил! Ты что, слепой?! Какого черта ты делаешь?  
> ** Заткнись.  
> *** Ты мне как заноза в заднице.


	4. Chapter 4

Учитывая события, произошедшие на стадионе: идиотскую ошибку, паршивую стычку с Хофманном, а также не слишком приятный разговор с тренером, не было ничего удивительного в том, что ночью Джозефу выспаться не удалось. У него и раньше случались бессонные ночи, однако эта, пожалуй, за последнее время била все рекорды.

После ухода Мэриан, Джозеф какое-то время сидел на кухне с Артуром, бездумно допивая пиво и рассеянно слушая друга. Ему повезло, что Артур мог очень долго говорить, не требуя при этом никакой ответной реакции от собеседника. Болтовня немного отвлекла его и, в конце концов, Джозефу даже показалось, что вот оно — наконец-то отпустило.

Медленно, они перебрались в гостиную, включили фильм, который Джозеф смотрел без особого интереса — какой-то ужастик с предсказуемым сюжетом и глупыми персонажами. Но это оказалось идеальным выбором под такое отвратительное настроение, думать и ломать голову над сюжетными поворотами не нужно, в общем-то, как и следить за сюжетом в целом.

Ближе к четырем часам утра к ним в зашла Мэриан, — уже одетая, и с дорожной сумкой в руках. Объявила, что уезжает домой и освобождает брата от своего присутствия. Джозеф в этот момент машинально перевел взгляд на часы и только удивился тому, на какое же дикое время она покупает билеты. Приехала в несусветную рань в выходной день, а теперь и уезжает ни свет, ни заря. Безумная.

Джозеф собирался проводить ее до вокзала; несмотря на то, что летом светало рано, людей практически не было видно. Едва ли, конечно, к ней здесь кто-то пристанет, но он сам будет спать спокойнее, если убедится, что сестра в порядке. Если у него вообще получится заснуть.

Его намерение сразу же пресек Артур — заверил, что сам проводит Мэриан, и в поезд ее посадит, даже подождет, пока он отъедет от вокзала. Джозеф попытался вяло возразить, но на самом деле был ему безмерно благодарен: мышцы после игры немного болели, голова начинала раскалываться, а организм требовал отдыха, который должен был получить еще несколько часов назад. Поэтому, закрыв входную дверь за Мэриан и Артуром, Джозеф поплелся на второй этаж в спальню.

Он надеялся, что устал достаточно, чтобы рухнуть на подушки и сразу заснуть. Желательно, без сновидений, в которых бы Хофманн орал на него и отчитывал за неудачи. Надеялся, что через несколько часов его промах перестанет восприниматься так остро. Джозеф вздохнул, притягивая к себе подушку и обнимая ее. Лучше об этом не вспоминать. Матч теперь остался в прошлом, нет смысла думать о том, что могло произойти, но не произошло.

Джозеф закрыл глаза, и практически сразу же память воскресила тот самый момент во всех красочных подробностях. И столкновение с вратарем, и падение на газон, и тот злополучный гол…

Черт!

Убедить себя хоть на время забыть о футболе на деле оказалось гораздо сложнее. Ему почти удалось отвлечься на что-то другое, но тут, словно вспышка яркой молнии, в голове возник образ Мэриан, которая вчера услужливо зачитывала ему комментарии фанатов о голе «Саутенд Юнайтед».

На мгновение он замер. Телефон находился на тумбочке, не так далеко от кровати. Но… Он абсолютно точно не должен был ничего искать о вчерашней игре — зачем же себя добивать? — но мысль точно превратилась в наваждение. К тому же он примерно знал, откуда Мэриан брала эти комментарии — она явно читала сообщество, посвященное «Хидден Вэлли», а его найти — проще простого.

Стоило этой мысли полностью оформиться в голове, как Джозеф понял, что сдался. Оставалась маленькая, ничтожная и глупая надежда на то, что зарядка у телефона села, тогда он, возможно, все-таки откажется от идеи читать гадости в свою сторону. Конечно, имелся еще ноутбук, но он остался в гостиной, а спускаться туда за ним не хотелось.  
«Спасибо лени», — мелькнуло у Джозефа в голове.

Но нет, телефон не вырубился, не сломался, заряда оставалось больше половины, и то самое сообщество Джозеф действительно нашел быстро. Он вздохнул, морально настраивая себя на шквал недоброжелательных отзывов. Вчера опубликовали несколько записей: одну перед матчем, несколько на каждый новый гол и заключительную, после матча. Судя по всему, тот, кто их писал, присутствовал на стадионе. Надо же, все успел сделать.

«И рыбку съесть, и на…» — Джозеф резко оборвал себя. Злорадствовать тут ни к чему.

Негатив обрушился на него так, словно кто-то вылил на голову Джозефа ведро с грязью. Из-за того, что «Саутенд Юнайтед» забили им перед самым перерывом, у людей было достаточно времени, чтобы спустить пар. Кто-то писал, что из всех возможных игроков клуб умудрился купить худшего. Другой ему вторил, добавляя: «И так трансферов почти нет, так покупают последнее безногое отребье». Джозеф даже нашел ту самую запись с «пидарасом». Забавно, что человек и не догадывается, насколько в каком-то смысле прав.

Странно, но, несмотря на неприятное ощущение, он отчасти понимал такую реакцию. У «Хидден Вэлли» и правда крайне низкая мобильность: клуб покупает игроков не так много и не так часто. По сути, здесь работают с уже сформировавшимся составом. Это не то, что можно встретить в некоторых командах Премьер-лиги, где есть возможность неугодного игрока выставить на трансфер. Тут так не поступали в основном по двум причинам: во-первых, за здешних игроков — хоть за того же Кита, который, как Джозеф выяснил недавно, являлся многообещающим и талантливым нападающим — денег много не получишь. Во-вторых, у клуба ограничены средства на покупку кого-то нового. Конечно, плюсы в этом есть: команда успевает сыграться, игроки неплохо знают друг друга. Но приходится работать с тем, что имеется, а это зачастую сложно, и если какое-то звено проваливается, не развивается, заменить его нет возможности. А тут — новый полузащитник, который к тому же успел поиграть немного в Премьер-лиге.

И Джозеф догадывался, что вызывал определенный интерес у болельщиков, которые ждали, что он проявит себя должным образом в первой же игре за новую команду. А получили… человека, который отдал пас как какой-то мальчишка из начальной школы, который затем упал, как бревно и позволил другой команде забить гол. Джозеф все еще не понимал, почему пас получился такой паршивый, почему мяч срезался настолько неудачно. И ведь не спишешь на погоду — в этом плане им повезло. Так почему?

Хофманна местами тоже ругали, но масштабы с ним получались не сопоставимые. Все-таки вратаря основная масса болельщиков любила. Впрочем, если не кривить душой, — что удавалось с трудом — следовало признать, что Джозеф сам на себя злился куда сильнее, чем на капитана. Как еще Хофманн мог отреагировать на тот эпизод? Да и потом, если не считать того столкновения, Хофманн больше его не отчитывал. В том числе во время перерыва. Честно говоря, после своей вспышки он ни слова больше в сторону Джозефа не сказал. Может, уяснил для себя, что Джозеф дебил, и разговаривать дальше бесполезно.

Джозеф кинул телефон на соседнюю подушку, отчего он едва не съехал с кровати и не оказался на полу. Затем подложил под голову руки и почти бездумно уставился в потолок.

Хофманн, можно сказать, «оттащил» от него Патрика. Джозеф был абсолютно уверен, что если бы их вратарь вовремя не вмешался, ему пришлось бы ругаться еще и с Патриком. А судя по взгляду Патрика Фишера, одними словами, как в случае с Хофманном, он мог не ограничиться.

У Джозефа эта мысль даже невольно вызвала ироничную улыбку. Вот было бы в высшей степени нелепо — новый игрок «Хидден Вэлли» приносит гол, после чего защитник Фишер выбивает ему зубы. Скорее, смотрите! Следующим ходом Джозеф Сандерс отправится в больницу, после чего руководители наконец-то задумаются над тем, кого же они купили!

«Я идиот с ненормальной фантазией», — заключил про себя Джозеф, машинально потирая больное плечо.

Провалиться в спасительный сон ему удалось с трудом. Джозеф еще несколько минут ворочался, каждые десять минут проверяя время на телефоне и чертыхаясь. В конце концов, ему удалось взять себя в руки; он пришел к выводу, что может позволить себе самобичевание сегодня, но с завтрашнего дня перестанет зацикливаться. Сезон еще не начался, и если он потеряет веру в себя сейчас, то в дальнейшем можно будет забыть о каких-либо успехах вовсе. Добровольно рыть себе яму Джозеф был не намерен.

***

Следующая игра у команды состоялась уже через три дня после кубковой. Это снова был товарищеский матч; Джозеф снова остался сидеть на скамейке в довольно интересном окружении. Играл преимущественно второй состав, из основной команды по полю бегали только Адам — именно к нему на время перешла капитанская повязка Хофманна — и Майкл с Лироем. Теперь против них выступил «Эйбар», бакский футбольный клуб. Судя по виду Андерсона, темп матча его устраивал абсолютно: игра шла ровно, — в хорошем смысле этого слова — и пока со стороны противников не намечалось никаких резких рывков и поворотных моментов. «Хидден Вэлли» держали игру, не позволяя соперникам создавать неприятности.

— Маловато динамики, — поделился сидящий недалеко от Джозефа Патрик. — Сейчас бы какой-нибудь неожиданный поворот. Правда, Сандерс? — ухмыльнулся он, стреляя глазами в сторону заметно напрягшегося Джозефа.

— Да, точно, — в тон ему ответил Джозеф после секундной заминки. — Но ты не волнуйся. Если выйду на замену, обещаю привнести немного драйва в эту статичную игру.

Доран откровенно фыркнул; краем глаза Джозеф заметил, что даже Хофманн не удержался от усмешки. Самого Патрика, однако, подобная дерзость отнюдь не порадовала, но нужно отдать ему должное — лицо он держал мастерски. В уголках его темных глаз застыли колкие смешинки, а губы вновь растянулись в почти доброжелательной улыбке. _Почти._ Джозеф видел, _что_ на самом деле за ней скрывается.

— Ну-ну. Не стоит приближать наше расставание, лишь бы только угодить мне, — мирно произнес он, легко потрепав Джозефа по плечу. Джозеф с трудом поборол в себе желание скинуть его руку к чертовой матери.

На счастье, место оказалось неподходящим для нарастания конфликта, да и люди, находящиеся рядом, мешали Патрику выразить свои претензии в полном объеме. Его лицо выражало что-то среднее между доброжелательностью и участием, но в глазах, в тоне Джозеф все равно чувствовал хорошо замаскированную издевку, тщательно скрытую под внешним слоем заботы. Видимо, Фишер ему гол так и не простил.

— О, не сомневайся, мы с тобой проведем еще очень много времени вместе, — заверил его Джозеф.

— Обещаешь? — уточнил Патрик, приподняв бровь. — Ну и славненько. Я, правда, думал, что ты при любой подвернувшейся возможности улетишь покорять куда более высокие вершины… ну, понимаешь, Премьер-лигу там, например, — пояснил он невероятно ровным, серьезным тоном. — Эй, Хофманн! — привлек он внимание вратаря, чуть повысив голос. — Думаешь, Сандерсу будет, чем тут заняться?

Хофманн, слушавший бестолковый разговор краем уха и, очевидно, не считавший его хоть сколько-то занимательным и представлявшим интерес, все-таки позволил отвлечь себя от созерцания поля и неохотно скользнул оценивающим взглядом по Джозефу. Джозеф подавил нервное желание почесать плечо и заставил себя сохранить прежнюю позу и непринужденный взгляд. Точнее, он надеялся, что смотрит непринужденно.

— Конечно, будет, — невозмутимо ответил Хофманн на вопрос и едва заметно ухмыльнулся. — Надо же ему где-то учиться играть.

Патрик фыркнул и сразу же попытался приглушить смех, заметив, что Андерсон коротко глянул на скамейку запасных, где они сидели. Тем не менее, ухмылку он даже и не старался подавить. Хофманн так откровенно не веселился, но Джозеф мрачно подумал, что наверняка этот урод доволен, что смог его поддеть.

— Да ты не обижайся, — примирительно произнес Хофманн и хлопнул Джозефа чуть выше колена. — Иначе совсем настрой потеряешь, играть нормально не сможешь. Что тогда с тобой будем делать?

Какого черта его все трогают сегодня?

— Продадим в «Олдхэм Атлетик». Или, разнообразия ради, в «Ковентри Сити». А дальше там и по накатанной можно пойти, — любезно подсказал ему Джозеф.

— Ты потрясающе оптимистичен, — вклинился в разговор Доран, ощутимо, но незаметно для остальных, толкая Патрика в бок. Тот намек понял и ухмылку с лица стер. Пару секунд Доран молчал, заламывая пальцы, после чего добавил: — Зачем уходить в другой клуб Первой лиги, если ты нашу команду можешь туда привести?

— Какая же ты скотина, — буркнул Джозеф, сцепляя руки в замок и откидываясь чуть назад.

— Прости! Я действительно пытался сдержаться.

— Кто-то еще хочет высказаться? — по-деловому уточнил Джозеф у молчавших до этого момента Ричарда Грэма и Итана Фокса.

— Мне лень, — открестился Итан.

Ричард только покачал головой в ответ.

Приближался конец второго тайма, «Хидден Вэлли» уже забили четыре мяча, пропустив в свои ворота только один, и продолжали играть, чуть сбавив темп. Разговоры на скамейке запасных тоже сошли на нет после того, как Патрик вышел на поле, заменяя другого игрока. Джозеф пытался в этот момент уверить себя, что вовсе не желает, чтобы Фишеру кто-нибудь проехался по ногам.

В шутке Дорана не было никакого злого умысла, по крайней мере, так Джозефу показалось, но вот ирония Патрика была колючей, как и его взгляд. У Джозефа осталось стойкое ощущение, что он успел своей неосторожной выходкой вызвать явную антипатию к себе, но не был точно в этом уверен. В конце концов, Патрик мог оказаться говнюком, которого все всегда не устраивает. Такое тоже случается.

Эта мысль немного утешала.

Что крылось за подколкой Хофманна оставалось большей загадкой, но ясно, что и вратарь к нему особой любовью не пылал. Но в одном он прав наверняка — Джозефу сейчас нельзя терять настрой. Прежде у него не происходило подобных проколов, и голы в свои ворота он не привозил, поэтому от недавнего эпизода Джозеф получил ощутимую встряску. Нужно улучшать качество игры… и отношения с командой. Каким-то образом.

***  
— У нас появилась проблема, — заявил Хофманн после окончания игры немногочисленным оставшимся игрокам. Те недоуменно посмотрели на него в ответ, ожидая продолжения. — Это связано с поездкой. Паркер не собирается сдавать нам дом.

Бо́льшая часть команды разошлась по домам около сорока минут назад. Джозеф задержался из-за затянувшегося разговора с Андерсоном; к тому моменту, как тренер его отпустил, стадион заметно опустел. По дороге к выходу Джозеф не встретил ни души, из-за чего у него появилось обманчивое ощущение, что он вовсе остался в здании один.

С Адамом Джозеф практически вплотную столкнулся около парадных дверей, тот, недолго думая, схватил Джозефа за локоть и повел в сторону от стадиона, по пути быстро и сбивчиво объясняя причину своего поведения. Не то, чтобы это имело хоть какой-то смысл — Адам скорее тихо бубнил, нежели внятно рассказывал, так что Джозеф просто махнул рукой.

— Что? Почему? — удивленно протянул Доран, отвлекаясь от укладывания вещей в сумку. — Ему не понравилось, что это ты ему звонишь?

Хофманн закатил глаза и отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Да нет… ему не понравилось наше поражение в одной из игр.

— Поясни?

— Он ставил на нас деньги в прошлом году. А мы проиграли. Паркер решил, что всему виной наша отвратительная подготовка, а не его голова без мозгов.

— Чудесно, — расстроенно протянул Итан. — За оставшееся время мы ничего не найдем.

— Ну, скажем, это не совсем так, — медленно проговорил Адам. — Мы все еще можем поехать на другой берег. Только туда придется брать палатки.

Какое-то время все молчали, обдумывая предложение, Доран задумчиво потирал подбородок, после чего словно вышел из транса и протянул:

— Ну не-е-ет… спать на открытом воздухе? Ты смеешься?

— А в чем проблема? — уточнил Джозеф, предвидя ответы вроде: «Нас слишком много, палаток не хватит».

— Доран опасается, — начал Хофманн, — что даже если он переживет поездку с Адамом в его машине, то ночью его сожрут насекомые.

— Ну, спасибо, — скривился тот. — Я просто ненавижу спать на земле. Как это вообще может кому-то нравиться? Земля твердая, в спальном мешке то холодно, то жарко; неудобно…

— Живность ползает по лицу, — кивнул Хофманн с серьезным видом.

— Дебил.

— Значит, в этом году никуда не едем, — развел руками Адам. — Других вариантов нет.

— Не хочется традицию нарушать, — сокрушался Итан.

— Традицию, блядь, — хмыкнул Доран. — Ты перешел к нам только год назад и ездил с нами один раз.

— Знаете, ведь мы можем поехать без Дорана, — не остался Итан в долгу. — У меня нет никаких проблем со сном на природе.

— Ноткер, ты же умница, — притворно спокойным голосом обратился Доран к Хофманну. — Ты не бросишь меня, да? С тобой мы три раза там были.

— Ты извини, — фыркнул Хофманн. — Но по статистике тебя Адам обходит. С отрывом в две поездки. А тебе принципиально, где ночевать? — перевел внимание Хофманн на Джозефа.  
Тот, не ожидавший такой резкой смены, сначала не понял, что обращаются именно к нему.

На самом деле, он не был твердо уверен, что хочет ехать, и сегодняшний разговор на скамейке запасных только подтвердил небеспочвенные сомнения. Если главной темой там снова станет он…

«Я делаю себя центром Вселенной», — осознал Джозеф с ужасом.

Тут похоже не других на нем замкнуло, а его самого.

Хофманн, тем временем, терпеливо ждал ответа, прожигая его глазами, отчего Джозефу снова стало несколько неуютно. Хорошо, что остальные успели разбежаться до начала этого разговора.

— Нет, я… мне без разницы, — выдавил Джозеф, с досадой отмечая свое невероятное красноречие. Похоже, он только что согласился ехать. Что ж, будет, чем заняться — дома все равно делать нечего.

Хофманн автоматически кивнул, стараясь сложить в голове полную картину. Скорее всего, он хотел бы учесть явное нежелание Дорана спать в палатке, но других вариантов просто не видел.

— Доран, я ничего сделать не могу, — решил, наконец, Хофманн с легким оттенком сожаления в голосе. — Наверное, мне надо было пропускать меньше мячей, чтобы Паркер не истерил. Но вариантов у нас не осталось.

Глубокая складка, залегшая у Дорана между бровей, в полной мере отражала степень его сомнений. Джозефа немного удивляла такая стойкость, неужели сложно потерпеть неудобства всего пару дней?

Поразмыслив какое-то время, Доран неохотно поднял голову и обреченно махнул рукой, признавая поражение. Итан заметно воодушевился.

— Значит, это будут наши последние выходные перед матчем с Брайтоном… ведь уже во вторник начинается сезон, — с тоской протянул Доран, потягиваясь и разминая мышцы. — Кому-то придется ехать к реке в пятницу после тренировки. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что это не я.

— Ладно, я могу, — безразлично согласился Адам. — Машина есть, так что…

— Вот и прекрасно! — заключил Доран с куда большей радостью. — Мне придется провести на земле всего одну ночь, да и повезешь меня не ты! Хоть одна хорошая новость за день.

Адам послал ему кривоватую усмешку, но на выпад отвечать не стал, видимо, не хотел начинать новую волну обсуждений.

Идея с поездкой казалась Джозефу все менее привлекательной, хоть он и до конца не понимал, почему. Он так много времени провел в достаточно комфортной для себя обстановке, что сейчас каждый выпад из нее воспринимался довольно… болезненно.

Интересный получится отдых. Остается надеяться, что Хофманн не утопит его в реке.


	5. Chapter 5

Джозеф лениво потянулся, разминая мышцы, отчаянно борясь с внезапно напавшей на него сонливостью, и устало привалился к машине Адама, рассеянно наблюдая за разговаривающими недалеко от него Китом и Адамом. Стоял ясный полдень; тренировка сегодня закончилась довольно рано.

Последние относительно свободные выходные подобрались совсем незаметно. Даже навевало грусть: до начала сезона оставались считанные дни, а помимо этого неукоснительно приближалась осень.

Все оставшееся время до поездки прошло в постоянном противостоянии — в основном это были словесные перепалки Адама и Дорана. Джозеф, зачастую становившийся их свидетелем, только поражался эмоциональному отклику Адама и тому, как тот умудрялся идти у Дорана на поводу и позволял раз за разом втягивать себя в бестолковые споры, в которых, к тому же, не было никакого смысла. Вероятно, Доран таким образом отзывался на изменившиеся планы и до сих пор не мог спокойно смириться с тем, что спать ему придется не в милом уютном коттедже, а на земле в спальном мешке.

Джозеф только покачал головой: поразительно избалованный тип. Впрочем, не ему вешать на кого-либо ярлыки.

В конце концов, решили, что основная часть команды приедет в субботу рано утром, четверым же из них придется ехать в пятницу после тренировки. С легким удивлением Джозеф задавался вопросом, почему он здесь стоит, и как так получилось, что он оказался одним из этих «четверых». Но самое забавное заключалось в том, что Хофманн тоже входил в это число.

Джозефа это не слишком порадовало.

Он иногда вполне искренне поражался, как быстро Гринстэбл лепил из него какого-то другого, чуждого и неприветливого человека. В родном Кардиффе подобные упаднические настроения одолевали его не в пример реже. Что бы там он ныл, что его куда-то приглашают, а он хочет тихо-мирно киснуть дома?

Ох, не в этой жизни. Или, точнее, не в той.

Он любил общение. И не понимал, куда все это ушло, почему адаптироваться к этому городу, клубу и людям так тяжело. Сотни, тысячи людей приезжают в другие города, где не знают ни души, и умудряются вполне успешно начинать все с нуля. У него определенный костяк все же имелся — и дом вполне себе нормальный, если не придираться, и друзья есть, да и команда, в принципе, относится к нему как минимум сносно… за исключением отдельных личностей. Однако спокойствия это понимание не приносило.

Впереди, в нескольких шагах от Джозефа, маялся от безделья Кит, то и дело посматривая на часы. Судя по виду Адама, его эта суетливость напрягала, однако Киту он не сказал ни слова.

— Теперь я точно буду знать, что немецкая пунктуальность всего лишь грязный миф, — вздохнул Кит, которому ждать Хофманна порядком надоело.

— Интересно, какие еще можно мифы развенчать о немцах, пообщавшись с Хофманном плотнее, — буркнул в ответ Адам, в который раз оглядывая осточертевшее ему крыльцо.

Кит в ответ как-то излишне радостно хохотнул и с сочувствием хлопнул того по плечу.

— Ты, похоже, переобщался с Дораном.

Адам стоял к Джозефу спиной, но тот мог чем угодно поклясться, что сейчас Нэш своим взглядом пытается в должной степени передать, как сильно оскорблен.

Джозеф и сам порядком устал; все они свои вещи собрали вечером, поэтому у каждого дома останавливались не дольше, чем на пять минут. К Хофманну приехали в последнюю очередь — по его собственной просьбе — и ждали его добрых полчаса. Он, конечно, сам признался, что к сборам и не приступал, но заверил, что будет готов быстро.

Неторопливый, лживый ублюдок.

От мысленного оскорбления внезапно стало чуточку легче, и Джозеф немного воспрял духом. Хофманн ведь и не потрудился их домой пригласить. Джозефу не особо нужно было его гостеприимство, его не сильно интересовало, как дом Хофманна выглядит изнутри, да и вообще совершенно не тянуло переходить к более близкому общению, чем-то, что было у них сейчас, но и протирать спиной машину Адама тоже порядком надоело. Сначала собираются ехать как можно раньше, чтобы занять места получше, а потом ждут одного-единственного человека целую вечность. На такой-то жаре.

— Если бы Доран был здесь, — услышал Джозеф голос Адама, — мы бы уже, скорее всего, уехали. Он бы достал Хофманна нытьем раньше, чем Хофманн успел бы вывести нас своей неторопливостью.

— С этим… трудно спорить, — со вздохом согласился Кит, оттягивая край футболки и начиная его нервно теребить.

— Может, просто поедем без него? — спросил Джозеф, подходя к ним ближе и конкретно ни к кому не обращаясь. — Иначе проторчим здесь весь день…

— И как ты себе это представляешь? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Адам, переставая сдерживать рвущееся наружу раздражение. — Он выйдет, и никого нет? Скажем, что приняли его долгие сборы за нежелание ехать, поэтому послали к черту?

Джозеф удивленно посмотрел на него и сразу же постарался замаскировать это выражение на лице обманчивым спокойствием. Отчего-то стало немного неуютно, словно влез со своим мнением тогда, когда оно совершенно никому не нужно.

— Извини. Я не это имел в виду.

— Тогда зачем вообще говорить об этом? — кинул Адам цепкий взгляд на Джозефа, не особо надеясь на ответ. — Мы могли бы уехать, — продолжил он куда более ровным тоном, — только в следующий раз при встрече первым словом от него будет Hündinnen.*

— Понятия не имею, что ты сказал, — признался Джозеф и рискнул снова. — Может, хотя бы позовешь его? — Адам одарил его взглядом из разряда «почему бы тебе не сделать это самому?» и Джозефу пришлось пояснить: — В прошлый раз мне он предложил Halt das Maul.**

Адам фыркнул, но заметно смягчился — плечи расслабились, из тела ушло нервное напряжение. Удивительно, что Джозеф сразу не увидел, что тот был словно натянутая струна. Адам решил уступить: действительно через минуту пошел по направлению к дому Хофманна; пару раз постучал в дверь, только из вежливости, и не дожидаясь, пока Хофманн ему откроет, зашел сам.

Кит за Адамом не последовал, Джозеф тоже остался стоять на месте. Повисла многозначительная тишина, говорить было решительно не о чем. Кит переминался с ноги на ногу и глядел в спину Адама до тех пор, пока он не скрылся в доме Хофманна.

— Ты не обращай на него внимания, — сказал Кит негромко. — Он на взводе всю последнюю неделю. Всегда так ведет себя перед началом нового сезона. Ну и Доран его достал, — добавил он, подумав.

— Я думал, они друзья, — буркнул в ответ Джозеф, игнорируя первую часть предложения. За последний месяц что-то многовато стычек с одноклубниками.

Впрочем, это и стычкой-то назвать нельзя. Адам просто немного вспылил. Наверное, Джозеф слишком сильно хотел, чтобы другие лучше контролировали свои эмоции. Словно он сам всегда хорошо ими управлял.

— Так и есть, — согласился Кит. — Но Доран умеет выводить людей.

Встретив недоверчивый взгляд Джозефа, кивнул и серьезным тоном подтвердил:

— Правда, умеет.

Джозеф знал Дорана один месяц и тот казался ему довольно неплохим парнем, несколько взбалмошным, иногда легкомысленным, но вполне располагающим к себе. Он одинаково легко общался со всеми членами команды, даже с Патриком, что само по себе могло расцениваться, как высокое достижение.

Однако эта характеристика никак не мешала Дорану методично и с полной самоотдачей доводить всю неделю Адама. Доран, конечно, делал это куда изворотливее, чем Патрик: в его методах сквозила сплошная завуалированность и ирония, прямых выпадов — самый минимум. Но этого оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы они спорили. В среду схлестнулись из-за пустячного игрового момента. А в четверг Доран грубовато проехался Адаму по ногам, попутно умудряясь задеть и Ричарда Грэма.

Вероятно, команде нужна другая традиция? Вместо совместного отдыха — отдых раздельный. Никаких одноклубников. Тишина и покой. Уединение.

— Для Хофманна такое в порядке вещей? — постарался сменить тему Джозеф. — Его… немецкая пунктуальность.

Кит, если и заметил уловку, то никак это не показал. Пожал плечами, жмурясь от назойливого солнца.

— Нет, он очень редко опаздывает. На тренировки, по крайней мере. Вы с ним не ладите? — без всякого перехода, не скрывая любопытства, спросил Кит. Посмотрел на него своим ярким, открытым взглядом.

Джозеф на секунду растерялся — слишком прямой был вопрос, и чересчур однозначный ответ на него мог дать Джозеф. По какой-то непонятной причине строить с Хофманном отношения — какими бы они ни были, дружескими или чисто профессиональными — оказалось сложно. Признаваться в этом Киту или кому-либо еще Джозеф не собирался: скажешь одному, и заметить не успеешь, как в курсе окажется и сам Хофманн.

К счастью, в этот раз ему повезло: в тот момент, когда Джозеф лихорадочно обдумывал нейтральный или уклончивый ответ, дверь дома Хофманна открылась, и оттуда появился Адам. Вопреки ожиданиям, на лице не осталось ни тени мрачности, что там — от раздражения ни следа! Стоило порадоваться, что Адама так быстро отпустило, но вместо этого настроение упало только ниже.

Хофманн вышел следом за Адамом, быстро закрыл дверь, удобнее перехватил рюкзак и направился к ним.

Что-то так и подталкивало Джозефа высказаться. Сказать, например, что Хофманн охренел. Что Адаму срываться нужно на нем, а не на Джозефе. Что имел Джозеф такие выходные, когда негативные впечатления появляются уже в самом начале. Зачем ему это нужно?

Все это напряжение, будто огромный снежный ком, постепенно росло внутри и просилось вырваться мощной волной наружу. Невысказанными словами, тупым раздражением можно было захлебнуться. Утонуть в собственном недовольстве.

Он промолчал.

***

Машина плавилась от жары, словно лед в чашке с кипятком. Отчасти из-за того, что кондиционер Адама работал с перебоями, по какой-то своей, непонятной людям логике. Адам пытался его наладить перед поездкой, но через десять минут только рукой махнул, из чего Джозеф сделал справедливый вывод, что Адам в таких вещах не силен. Особого дискомфорта он поначалу не доставлял, во всяком случае, пока они ездили по городу, забирая из домов свои вещи.

Вторая причина крылась в том, что они вот уже сорок минут стояли в пробке.

«Отвратительный перекресток, — недовольно протянул Хофманн, — после обеда там машин больше, чем пьянющих людей в период Октоберфеста».

Джозеф очень надеялся, что тот ошибается, но к своему огорчению понял, что Хофманн нисколько не преувеличил. Как назло, вскоре кондиционер снова перестал работать, и солнце безжалостно набросилось на машину, обволакивая ее теплыми лучами. Салон нагрелся за считанные минуты, Джозеф безостановочно теребил футболку, стараясь нагнать хоть немного прохладного воздуха. Если бы они ехали, он хотя бы мог открыть окно, но они продвигались невероятно медленно, и никакого ветра не было и в помине.

Единственным, кто не страдал и совсем не раздражался, оказался Кит. Тот просто уснул сразу же, как только они пересекли черту города, и время от времени только вздрагивал во сне, один раз умудрившись чуть ли не упасть на Хофманна. После этого Кит, находясь где-то на периферии сна и реальности, сложил руки на груди и привалился к дверце машины, лбом утыкаясь в стекло. Джозеф лишь порадовался, что сидит впереди, и на него никто не рискует упасть.

Между тем, Джозефа так и подмывало совершить какую-нибудь глупость. Хофманн сидел прямо позади него, и казалось, что так легко взять и откинуть заднее кресло поближе к вратарю, чтобы придавить его идиотские длинные ноги. Или откинуться подальше на сидении, притворившись, что клонит в сон.

Но это немыслимо глупо — прямой путь к конфликту. Да и не двенадцать же ему лет, в конце-то концов.

Адам начинал нервничать сильнее Джозефа, но не столько из-за растянувшегося бесконечного потока машин и адской жары, сколько из-за грузовика, вставшего позади и рискующего вот-вот въехать в бампер его машины. Стоило Адаму проехать несколько метров, как водитель, точно решивший его позлить, тут же двигался за ним, останавливаясь в каких-то жалких сантиметрах, едва не задевая машину.

— Может, нам лучше проехать по обочине? — предложил Джозеф, щурясь от солнца и чувствуя, как короткие волосы неприятно прилипают ко лбу. Он провел рукой по волосам, но лучше не стало совершенно. Жара срабатывала как катализатор идиотских вопросов — Джозеф уже и забыл, что буквально час назад они с Адамом сцепились из-за его дурной идеи.

— Не получится ничего, — вклинился Хофманн, не давая Адаму возможности ответить. Джозеф подумал, что тяга вратаря к разговорам — явная причина того, что Хофманн, как и он сам, просто лениво тает сзади. Ему явно хотелось отвлечься хоть на что-то, будь то разговор с Джозефом или созерцание унылого пейзажа за окном, состоящего из дюжины машин. Но у остальных людей хотя бы работал кондиционер. — Учитывая то, что в зад Адаму рискует въехать грузовик, а сам Адам также пасет впереди стоящую чужую машину в отместку за свою, мы даже съехать туда не сможем. Не говоря уже о том, что дальше нас наверняка встретят патрульные машины.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Хофманн пожал плечами, наклоняясь чуть вперед к креслу Джозефа.

— Они не в первый раз так делают. Терпения у многих не хватает, к тому же сегодня жарко. Желания стоять в пробке нет ни у кого, поэтому вероятность налететь на штрафы увеличивается в разы.

— Знаете, я уже готов заплатить, — признался он.

Хофманн кивнул:

— Я тоже.

— Когда я в последний раз был в походе, — заговорил Джозеф, чувствуя, что разговоры действительно немного отвлекают, — стояла такая же жара. Сестра страдала от нее всю дорогу, пока ногу не подвернула.

— И как это случилось? — поинтересовался Адам, отвлекаясь от сверления зеркала заднего вида и переводя взгляд на Джозефа.

— Ну, — он немного замялся, — из-за своего нытья она не очень внимательно следила за дорогой, и наступила на какую-то корягу. Упала, поцарапала при этом щеку и долго возмущалась. Отцу пришлось полдороги нести ее на спине.

— Ты не помог? — спросил Хофманн с легким оттенком интереса в голосе. Джозеф по инерции сел к нему вполоборота, и взгляд сам собой лег на его белую футболку, облепившую подкаченное, сильное тело. Джозеф быстро, почти на автомате, поднял взгляд и посмотрел в серые глаза.

Он совершенно не мог его читать, и от этого становилось не комфортно. Судя по прямому взгляду Хофманна и его едва заметной улыбке, Ноткер его замешательства не разделял.

— Я пытался помочь, но она отказалась, — проговорил он, но в ответ Хофманн слегка приподнял левую бровь, и Джозефу пришлось продолжить. — Ладно, на самом деле я громко смеялся, и она обиделась.

— А ты отзывчивый парень, да? — уточнил Хофманн невозмутимо, Джозеф мог поклясться, что буквально кожей прочувствовал его завуалированную колкость. Он уже готовился ему ответить так, чтобы сбить эту ухмылку с лица Хофманна, но едва не подавился словами, словно отдалившись и увидев себя со стороны. Не стоило реагировать на его слова так… ярко.

— Я думал, что ты это уже понял, — ответил он, сохраняя невозмутимый тон, — когда я тебе во время матча попытался помочь.

Он видел, как брови Хофманна ползут вверх, видел — наконец-то! — как зажигается у того в глазах огонек удивления пополам с заинтересованностью.

— Я оценил, — в тон ему отозвался Хофманн. — Как ты помнишь, даже поблагодарил тебя на другом языке. — Du bist ein seltener Idiot.***

Проклятье. Его же оружием.

В этот момент нервы Адама не выдержали: в очередной раз проезжая жалкие метры вперед, он внезапно затормозил и так резко сдал назад, что Хофманн, не ожидавший такого, подался вперед и врезался головой в сидение Джозефа, а водитель грузовика едва успел нажать на тормоз и спасти машину от столкновения.

Длинные гудки грузовика приглушили ругательства недовольного мужика и неуместный смех Джозефа.

Он, не собирался смеяться, серьезно. Но просто не мог себя контролировать — сейчас его бы и убийственный взгляд Хофманна не остановил. Поэтому на Ноткера он просто не стал смотреть.

Наплывом возникла в голове мысль о бумеранге — не иначе в следующий раз он окажется тем, кого захватит неловкая ситуация. Но это потом. Когда-нибудь позже.

— Адам… — начал Хофманн, но Нэш быстро перебил его:

— Прости-прости. Вынужденная мера! Эта гнида меня достала.

Мужик, тем не менее, намек понял, и больше их не подпирал. Очевидно, решил, что за рулем ненормальный и связываться с ним себе дороже. Джозеф не сильно одобрял подобную выходку, учитывая вечные жалобы Дорана на стиль вождения Адама, но сейчас не имел никакого желания возмущаться.

Через несколько минут показался перекресток, посреди которого расположились две заметно помятые машины. Джозеф не приглядывался к ним внимательно, но кажется, обошлось без жертв. Во всяком случае, оба водителя стояли рядом и разговаривали вполне цивилизованно.

Странно, но они выказывали куда меньше раздражения, чем все люди в пробке.

Джозеф наконец-то облегченно вздохнул и приоткрыл окно, откуда потянуло легкой прохладой. Впереди лежала спокойная, безмятежная дорога, лишь немного петляющая на поворотах. Позади остались пыльные перекрестки с длинными линиями машин; их заменили растущие по обеим сторонам от дороги высокие деревья с пышными листьями, сквозь которые изредка выглядывал кусочек неба или воздушное облако. Здесь они, надежно укрытые от лучей солнца стволами деревьев, уже не так страдали от знойной жары, и необходимость заполнять пустоту разговорами отпала.

Джозеф откинулся на кресле, устраиваясь удобнее, закидывая ногу на ногу и поворачиваясь к окну, добровольно позволяя теплу прикоснуться к его лицу.

Сзади пошевелился Кит, пересидевший в одной позе; щелкнул кондиционер, обдавая салон прохладным воздухом.

— Заработал! — обрадованно возвестил Адам и махнул рукой Джозефу, чтобы тот полностью закрыл окно. Пошарив рукой по бардачку, достал флешку, и уже через несколько секунд салон наполнился негромкой музыкой.

— Джо, так семейные походы на природу у вас что-то вроде традиции? — вернулся Адам к прежнему разговору, ненадолго отвлекаясь от дороги и бросая на Джозефа быстрый взгляд.

— На самом деле, это единственный раз, когда мы ходили все вместе, — признался он неохотно. — Наши с Эм родители любят работать, поэтому всякие семейные традиции обошли нас стороной.

— И никаких семейных поездок? — рассеянно уточнил Хофманн.

Джозеф даже задумался. Проще было ответить, сколько раз накрывался их отдых из-за того, что отец отказывался от отпуска. Или мама погружалась в свои заказы, игнорируя весь остальной окружающий мир со всеми составляющими. Включая детей.

В конечном итоге, Джозеф вырос и перестал от них чего-то ждать, чего нельзя было сказать о младшей сестре.

— В Йотунхеймене когда-то были. Помню, как все ноги себе стер, пока меня таскали по горам. Все впечатления из серии: ходьба-ходьба-ходьба, привал и — о, черт, надо скорее идти, пока не потерял родителей из виду.

Лицо Адама приобрело крайне забавное выражение, словно он не знал, стоило ли улыбнуться этой истории или высказать неодобрительное мнение по поводу такого обращения.

— А твоя сестра? Она вообще выдержала… такой темп?

— Она не летала с нами — ей было всего пять лет.

— Удивительно, что ты не побоялся идти с ними в поход, — суховато отметил Хофманн. Джозеф в ответ только повел правым плечом.

— К тому моменту я был гораздо взрослее, да и сам начал любить затяжные пешие маршруты.

Он не стал добавлять, что причина крылась не только в этом.

К тому моменту, когда они в кои-то веки решили все вместе куда-то выбраться, Джозеф уже плотно занимался футболом и связывал с ними надежды на будущее. Порой он сам себе планировал такой график, что свободного времени оставалось не так много. Наверное, тогда он и стал лучше понимать занятость родителей и перестал копить и так немногочисленные обиды. Он нашел свое дело, которому готов был отдавать столько, сколько будет в его силах.

Но совершенно другая ситуация происходила с его сестрой — по ней отсутствие семейного уюта и нормальных детско-родительских отношений ударило со всей разрушительной силой. Она пыталась следовать примеру Джозефа — искала себе занятие, но каждое забрасывала довольно быстро. Поэтому на тот семейный поход он согласился ради нее.

Пеший маршрут до места должен был занять семь часов. Большую часть пути они болтали, Мэриан, хоть и жаловалась, так светилась от счастья, что Джозефу уколом отдавалось в сердце — дети не должны радоваться _так_. Словно нашли родителей, которых у них никогда не было.

Ночью она была настолько переполнена эмоциями и впечатлениями, что не могла заснуть. Кажется, ее даже немного трясло от волнения. О больной ноге не вспоминала вовсе.

Выходные оказались чудесными; они плавали, Джозеф периодически таскал Мэриан на спине, притворяясь, что вот-вот скинет ее. Она в ответ смеялась и цеплялась за него так крепко, как могла. Даже почти решились сплавляться по реке на байдарке, но погода стремительно портилась, поэтому от этой идеи пришлось отказаться.

Да, поход, несомненно, получился превосходным. А еще он наглядно показал Джозефу острый кризис в семье, который тот в упор не замечал.

К счастью, потом у Мэриан стали появляться друзья, что немного залатало ее дыру в душе, хоть чужие люди и не могли полностью заменить ей семью.

Мысли казались тяжелыми, давящими. Столько лет прошло — никаких изменений к лучшему. Помнится, он пытался поговорить с матерью, только результат оказался нулевой. Что тут говорить, не повезло ей с семьей: родители те еще роботы в плане чувств, старший брат гей.

Но о последнем ей знать вовсе необязательно. Как и всем остальным.

***

На противоположном от частных коттеджей берегу располагалась небольшая база отдыха. За местом определенно следили — что там, Джозеф даже в дневное время охрану заметил, — но, в то же время, оно выглядело вполне естественно: если отойти немного дальше от маленьких домиков, пропадала связь с оживленным миром.

Он любил такие места — тихие, натуральные, заботливо скрытые от неуемных людских рук. В подобных местах почему-то всегда хорошо думалось, а еще отходили на второй план все проблемы. Джозеф был слишком мал, чтобы в юном возрасте понять всю прелесть пейзажей Йотунхеймена, но будь у него возможность сейчас туда вернуться — рванул бы, не задумываясь. Затерялся на неделю-другую, приводя мысли и душевное состояние в порядок, сбил бы ноги, восходя на горы. Но сейчас приходилось довольствоваться малым.

Домиков поставили немного, всего пять штук в ряд на небольшом расстоянии друг от друга. Чуть дальше были оборудованы площадки для кемпингов, Джозеф не помнил точно, сколько их. Смотрел в интернете, что одна из площадок располагалась недалеко от реки, в считанных метрах от воды. Ее занимали в первую очередь. Так как их чудесный, ответственный и пунктуальный немец задержал их и без того не особо ранний выезд, Джозеф сильно сомневался, что им удастся расположиться там.

Он даже умилился этому: не попали в частный коттедж из-за Хофманна, лишились нормального места для палаток тоже из-за него. Он решил не заострять внимание на том, что в первом случае здорово кривит душой: вины Хофманна могло и вовсе не быть. Никто из них так и не понял, поражение в каком из матчей Паркер имел в виду.

— На берегу остались места для палаток, — вопреки ожиданиям заявил Адам после разговора с девушкой, регистрирующей прибывающих. Он задумчиво потер шею, невидящим взглядом скользя по окрестностям. — Мы, в общем-то, можем их занять, остальные будут чуть дальше. Ничего страшного.

— Кое-кто тебе спасибо за это не скажет, — фыркнул в ответ Кит и с готовностью подхватил свой тяжеленный рюкзак и спальные мешки.

Адам в ответ лишь махнул левой рукой.

— Не мы займем, так кто-то другой, — вклинился Джозеф. Он мог бы воззвать к справедливости, сказав, что раз уж они приехали общей компанией, то будет честно, если и ночевать будут в одном месте. Но чего уж там — не хотел. Они потеряли достаточно времени сегодня, а он все еще планировал искупаться.

Адам вновь молча согласился, и опустил руку в карман, пытаясь там что-то найти. Через несколько секунд он достал оттуда ключи от машины; Кит в этот момент подошел к нему и что-то быстро сказал. Джозеф не сразу уловил, что его вот-вот готовятся кинуть.

Может, звучит чересчур громко, но он ощутил это именно так.

— Мне надо машину переставить, — сказал им Адам, рассеянно подкидывая ключи в руке. 

— Заодно заберу оставшиеся вещи. Пока можете присмотреть места для палаток.

Кит изъявил желание ему помочь, и какое-то недолгое, но по собственным чувствам растянувшееся на долгие моменты время Джозеф тупо провожал взглядом их удаляющиеся спины. Вскоре блеснула за поворотом желтая футболка Кита, и Джозеф потерял их из виду.

Он покосился вправо и буквально споткнулся об изучающий взгляд Хофманна. Он выглядел так, словно был уверен, что Джозеф, в свою очередь, тоже попытается увязаться за теми двумя. Джозеф, хоть и не был в восторге от компании Хофманна, этого делать не собирался: выглядело бы в высшей степени по-идиотски, да и не оставлять же Хофманна совсем одного.

— Пойдем искать место? — спросил Джозеф, удобнее перехватывая спальные мешки. 

Держать такое количество вещей было неудобно, а потому хотелось как можно скорее часть из них с себя бросить.

Хофманн кивнул в сторону небольшой дорожки, ведущей к кемпинговой площадке.

— Пока поставим наши палатки, остальными займемся потом.

Джозеф увязался следом за ним, стараясь не спотыкаться о сухие ветки.

— Поставим? Адама с Китом не будем ждать?

Хофманн хмыкнул и отмахнулся:

— От них пользы в этом деле никакой. Адам будет собирать ее до вечера, а Кит скорее что-нибудь сломает, чем поможет.

Должно быть, поэтому они так быстро и свалили. Если, конечно, не ставили себе цель посмотреть, что будет, если оставить наедине двух весьма недружелюбных друг к другу людей.

— Я умею ставить палатки. Могу помочь.

— О, это будет неоценимо, — серьезно кивнул в ответ Хофманн, и Джозеф в который раз подавил в себе желание бросить в него чем-нибудь. Выглядывающей из рюкзака бутылкой воды, например.

Тропинка вывела их на небольшую поляну, уже усеянную различными по размерам палатками. Джозефа порадовало, что они не стояли впритык друг к другу — места оставалось достаточно, минимум вторжения в личное пространство. Кое-где возвышались долговязые деревья, где-то в стороне были слышны звонкие людские голоса. Отсюда можно было даже увидеть реку, расположенную чуть ниже, и Джозеф рассматривал ее какое-то время, пока Хофманн возился с вещами.

Почти единодушно — что удивительно — выбрали пару неплохих мест в тени; палатки, правда, при этом пришлось поставить друг к другу поближе, зато это напрочь рубило всякую возможность для кого-то чужого «подлезть» к ним. Жаль, что остальным придется искать другие, менее заманчивые места, но если они хотели комфорта, могли бы и сами приехать заранее.

Джозеф представил негодующее лицо Дорана завтрашним утром и не смог сдержать улыбку.

Хофманн тем временем кинул на землю брезент и полез за остальными частями палатки, бросая Джозефу жерди для сборки.

— И давно вы так? — спросил он, чтобы заполнить повисшую между ними тишину.

— Ммм? — Хофманн отвлекся, поднимая на него вопросительный взгляд. Где-то рядом пробежали дети и чуть не врезались в него.

— Я о вашей традиции проводить выходные вместе.

— Ах, это, — пробормотал Ноткер, возвращаясь к палатке. Положил ее на брезент и забрал у Джозефа часть жердей, начиная собирать их. Джозеф последовал его примеру. — Это была идея одного из прежних футболистов команды. Он ушел, а привычка осталась. Некоторые считают, что это укрепляет командный дух, — он послал Джозефу скупую ухмылку.

— И как, помогает?

— Не знаю. Возможно. Так или иначе у нас в клубе многое завязано на отношениях между одноклубниками. Если не будет взаимопонимания, мы просто увязнем в конце таблицы.

— А как же мастерство отдельно взятого игрока? — брякнул Джозеф прежде, чем успел бы себя остановить.

Но нужно отдать должное Хофманну: его выражение лица совершенно не поменялось. Разве что между бровей залегла едва заметная складка.

— Это все чудесно звучит, Сандерс, но, боюсь, не работает так, как тебе хотелось бы. Не в нашем случае, по крайней мере. У нас не так часто покупают и продают игроков. Многие из них приходят из молодежной команды. Нам приходится учиться играть именно друг с другом. Мастерство отдельно взятого игрока — это хорошо, но значит не так много, если он хреново взаимодействует с другими. Впрочем, ты и сам это уже понял, я думаю.

Руки у Джозефа дернулись, но Хофманн, кажется, и не заметил этого. Джозеф не мог точно сказать, специально ли он так бил по больному или действительно пытался наглядно все объяснить.

Если у них такая проблема с трансферами и игроками, зачем отталкивать уже пришедшего нового игрока? Пытается поставить на место?

Но Хофманн ведь и правда не издевался. И по тону нельзя было сказать, что он тут пытается спровоцировать конфликт. Наверное, это и сбивало больше всего — он вроде спокойно рассказывал… но от этого разговора еще сильнее усиливалось ощущение собственной непричастности ко всему. В том числе и к команде.

— Эй, я не пытался тебя задеть.

— Все в порядке. — Джозеф выдавил из себя кислую улыбку, сделав мысленную пометку о том, что за лицом надо следить внимательнее.

Вставив жерди в отверстия и проверив, не осталось ли лишних деталей, они аккуратно подняли палатку, пытаясь ее правильно зафиксировать. Джозеф по-быстрому продел колышки для закрепления палатки, пока Хофманн доставал части следующей.

— Можем оставить ее на Адама и Кита, — предложил он. — Скажем, что свою уже установили.

Он пытался разрядить атмосферу, и Джозефу внезапно стало так неловко за себя, что раздражение куда-то вмиг испарилось.

— Не выйдет, — ответил он, заметно расслабившись. — Она четырехместная, они просто влезут к нам.

— Мы определенно не с той начали, — улыбнулся Хофманн одними уголками губ. — Здесь мне нравится куда больше, — признался он. — Частные коттеджи за столько лет успели надоесть.

Вторую палатку устанавливали куда быстрее, чем первую. Да и вели себя гораздо свободнее, чем до этого. Джозеф не мог сказать, что компания Хофманна была в полной степени уютной, но его стремление избежать конфликтов — хотя бы на время отдыха — он оценил.

— Ты сам сколько раз ездил?

— Семь.

— То есть, все время с того момента, как перешел в клуб?

— Почти, — уклончиво ответил Хофманн, и, заметив любопытствующий взгляд Джозефа, уже с меньшей охотой добавил: — Я не поехал в первый год, когда эта… традиция только зародилась.

— И почему же?

— Не захотел, — лаконично ответил Хофманн, и Джозеф понял намек: не наседать.  
Как же иногда сложно.

После установки палаток руки внезапно стали слишком свободными, а время замедленным. Кита и Адама все еще не было видно, и Джозеф не мог сказать, задерживаются ли эти двое, или это они с Хофманном разобрались с палатками слишком быстро.

Ему не улыбалось переводить разговор в допрос, но они все еще были тут вдвоем, наедине, надо же пользоваться моментом и узнать лучше вратаря, пока он в таком расслабленно-благодушном состоянии. Кто знает, может, возможности так пообщаться — за пределами поля — больше не будет. Едва ли кого-то из них потянет на разговоры на тренировке или где-нибудь в раздевалке до или после игры.

Он бы перестал, если бы Хофманн отреагировал откровенно негативно. Но тот, похоже, пока терпел.

— Ты в этой команде играешь давно, — проговорил Джозеф, не совсем уверенный, обращается ли он к Хофманну или просто озвучивает собственные мысли вслух. Хофманн приподнял брови, как бы говоря: «Продолжай». — Ты в другой поиграть успел? Или ты сразу перешел?

У Джозефа чуть было не вырвалось идиотское: «Или тебя сразу на трансфер выперли», но, к счастью для себя, сдержался он вовремя. Если кого-то и выпирают на трансфер, то только его.

Да и чего скрывать — непонятно, почему немецкий клуб так поспешно сбагрил Хофманна в Англию. Он же вроде хороший вратарь.

Хофманн уловил ход его мыслей и ответил совершенно неожиданное:

— Я никогда не играл в Германии, — и кивнул, ощущая недоверие Джозефа. — Я переехал сюда из Шверина рано, мне лет шесть было. Тогда двухлетняя поездка растянулась на двадцать лет.

— Я был уверен… — пробормотал он в ответ, не зная точно, как продолжить.

— Ага. Я вижу, — хмыкнул он.

Хофманн ненадолго отвлекся; уселся перед одной из палаток, стянул мокрую от пота белую футболку и потянулся за водой. Здесь не стояло такой невозможной жары, как в городе, да и место в тени дарило иллюзорное ощущение прохлады, но Хофманну, видимо, все еще было слишком тепло.

Он отпил из бутылки и, налив в руку еще немного воды, провел по коротким светло-русым волосам. Часть капель медленно стекала по щеке, и Джозеф вновь с тоской подумал о том, что он должен сейчас прохлаждаться в воде, а не терять время, сидя на земле в ожидании, когда вернутся одноклубники.

Был бы здесь Доран, он бы с легкостью мог заболтать вратаря, а Джозеф тогда бы по-тихому свалил в ту сторону, откуда раздается негромкий плеск и чье-то едва различимое веселье.

При воспоминании о Доране, в его мозгу словно что-то щелкнуло, и он мгновенно забыл о притягательной прохладной воде.

— Почему Доран боится ездить с Адамом? — выпалил он.

Хофманн на него странно покосился, вероятно, отметив его превосходный переход к другой теме, но комментировать, слава богам, не стал.

Доран ведь действительно _боялся_. Джозеф заметил, что там даже не крылось никакого притворства, Дорана буквально передергивало от надобности садиться к Адаму в машину, и… это была интересная реакция. Он, конечно, старательно делал расслабленный вид, но сложно было не заметить, как он нервно выстукивает пальцами рваный ритм по своей ноге и постоянно косится на самого Адама.

Джозеф боялся, что Хофманн просто уйдет от ответа, как и в случае с вопросом о первой поездке, тогда, наверное, они снова вернутся к неловкому молчанию, потому что Джозеф не знал, что у него спрашивать. Точнее, не так: он мог найти темы, но как их отсеивать?

— Пару лет назад они вместе куда-то ездили, — начал Хофманн, слегка откидываясь назад и опираясь на вытянутые руки. — Не помню точно куда; да и не слишком важно. У Адама на тот момент опыта в вождении было немного — три месяца, как права получил. Обычно, он старается не рисковать и ведет себя осторожно, но иногда его заносит. Примерно как сегодня.

Джозеф кивнул — отреагируй Адам хоть секундой позже, они бы столкнулись. Непонятно, что в большей степени сыграло роль: его накопленный опыт или пришедшая ему на помощь удача.

— Я не знаю, отвлек ли его Доран — такое может быть, но вряд ли тот сам сознается — или было что-то другое. Но Адам не вписался в поворот, и они с Дораном радостно полетели в кювет.

— Боже…

— Адама не задело, а вот Доран расшиб себе лоб. Не очень серьезно, но… он почувствовал, как идет кровь, потом она стала стекать ему на лицо, и тут он уже испугался. Разозлился, запаниковал и, когда Адам подошел узнать, в порядке ли он, Доран ему врезал.

Хорошие взаимоотношения в команде… ну-ну.

— Они подрались? — спросил Джозеф, будучи уверенным, что конечно, мать его, да. Испуганные, усталые от паники они наверняка затеяли драку.

— Нет. — Хофманн отрицательно мотнул головой и вновь провел рукой по влажным волосам. — Нет, Адам мыслил яснее, кое-как его успокоил, поймал машину и попросил отвезти их в больницу. По дороге позвонил мне.

— По крайней мере, у него хватило выдержки не ударить в ответ.

— Они подрались, когда столкнулись на тренировке, — продолжил Хофманн, словно не услышав его последнюю реплику. — У Дорана зажил лоб, и тут уже снесло Адама. Два дебила.

— Дорана можно понять, — возразил Джозеф, помедлив. — Не каждый день попадаешь в аварию… а Адам…

— Был раздавлен виной, подавлен и необыкновенно тих. Каждый день прокручивал тот момент и злился на себя. Я его не оправдываю, но не хочу, чтобы и ты от него шарахался. Я ведь не для этого рассказал.

— Прости, — примирительно выдавил из себя Джозеф, чувствуя короткий, но колкий удар совести.

Серьезно, ему пора отвыкать от привычки лезть не в свое дело.

***

Адам и Кит вернулись через двадцать минут; Хофманн с Джозефом продолжали лениво перебрасываться словами, больше не углубляясь в какие-то определенные темы. Хофманн было заинтересовался норвежской поездкой, но тут его интерес пришлось остудить: Джозеф сам не слишком хорошо помнил детали. Были отдельные вспышки воспоминаний вроде усталости, кровоточащих мозолей на ногах, свежего горного воздуха и бескрайнего простора, но все это он помнил яркими огнями, без полной картины.

Кит выглядел слегка смущенным, спрашивал, почему они с Ноткером не дождались их, ведь он, Кит, мог бы помочь с палаткой и вещами. Он производил на Джозефа странное впечатление: они были одногодками, но по сравнению с ним Кит выглядел как мальчишка, ему едва можно было дать восемнадцать лет.

Джозеф наблюдал за ним и во время игры. Кит не мог похвастаться крепким телосложением Дорана, Патрика или Зака Милтона — Джозеф тоже не мог, — но природная юркость и невероятная скорость в значительной мере компенсировали щуплое тело. Не полностью, так как валился Кит куда с большей готовностью, чем второй нападающий, Райан, но все-таки талант здорово его спасал.

Кит потер ладонью бледное лицо и коротко улыбнулся Адаму, который утверждал, что помощниками они бы оказались сомнительными, и Джозеф с Хофманном правильно сделали, что не стали их ждать.

Джозеф посмотрел на наручные часы — до заката оставалась пара часов, и больше он не был намерен их терять. Сообщил, что хочет охладиться, пока еще есть возможность, быстро переоделся, и почти успел улизнуть, но Адам его перехватил, сказал, что пойдет вместе с ним. Благо, Адам собирался быстро — его пришлось ждать всего минуту-другую.

Краем глаза Джозеф видел, что Хофманн в свою очередь пошел к своей палатке — они спали в разных; Хофманн свою двухместную палатку делил с Китом. Сначала Джозеф замешкался, сомневаясь, не нужно ли и Хофманна подождать, но очень живо вспомнились сегодняшнее утро и бесконечные сборы, и благородная мысль испарилась в момент.

Неизвестно, сколько будет собираться их дорогой немец, возможно, к этому времени солнце успеет зайти за горизонт.

Кит остался около палаток, скромно заверив, что плавать он не хочет и одному ему будет вполне комфортно. Они уже успели отойти, но Джозеф все равно успел услышать, что он с кем-то говорит и, судя по всему, совсем не с Хофманном. До телефона добрался, что ли?

Сам Джозеф убрал мобильный подальше в сумку — раз уж вытащил себя на природу вдали от города, пусть впечатление будет полным. Да и нечего искушаться лишний раз.

Вскоре он мог полностью разглядеть реку, и думать забыл о Ките и всем остальном.

***

Вода оказалась обжигающе прохладной; неспешно заходя все глубже и глубже, Джозеф ощущал, как по его телу бегают мурашки от такого контраста — все еще ощутимой предвечерней жары и отрезвляющей влажной прохлады. Он остановился, зайдя по пояс, наслаждаясь. Где-то на берегу охранник отчитывал двух парней из какой-то большой компании: те приехали с маленькой собакой, хотя с животными находиться было запрещено. Впрочем, инцидент быстро уладили, стоило пихнуть в руки напряженного мужчины положенный штраф. Им даже позволили остаться, после чего парни вместе с собакой возобновили игру в фрисби на берегу; пес, радостно лая, бегал то в одну, то в другую сторону. Похоже, обычная практика — мнимый запрет, который решается, если ты готов за него заплатить.

В нескольких метрах от него плавали две девчонки, точнее, одна плавала, другая боязливо заходила, настороженно поглядывая на свою подругу. Людей на пляже было не так уж много; он не знал, постоянно ли тут так или им повезло, но здесь действительно было по-летнему уютно и хорошо.

Адам за то время, что Джозеф изображал изваяние, успел отплыть, нырнуть, полностью уходя в воду с головой, и показаться на поверхности в нескольких метрах от него. Тряхнул темной головой, разбрасывая брызги вокруг себя, и махнул рукой Джозефу, чтобы тот зашел дальше. Джозеф махнул рукой в ответ, продолжая стоять на месте, ощущая, как солнце нежно ласкает кожу.

Наверное, он слишком расслабился и засмотрелся на других людей, поэтому не заметил, насколько близко подплыл к нему Адам. Тот просто в какой-то момент оказался в шаге от него, выпрямился, довольно потянулся и, взяв Джозефа за запястья своими руками, произнес:

— Долго ты собираешься тут спать? — одарил ухмылкой, из-за которой Джозеф сразу почувствовал неладное, и с силой потянул его на себя.

Джозеф отреагировать не успел; по инерции начал падать, уходя под воду. Адам смеялся, стоя над ним, с интересом наблюдая, как Джозеф пытается встать.

«Конец тебе», — мелькнуло в голове у Джозефа. Он вытер глаза, пригладил волосы, улыбнулся в ответ располагающе, намереваясь отбить у Адама чувство настороженности. И ему удалось: тот очень скоро отвлекся, поворачиваясь спиной, допуская серьезную стратегическую ошибку. Джозеф подошел сзади, обхватывая его руками за плечи, и с силой потянул назад.

В воду они рухнули вместе.

***

Хофманн явился к берегу только через час; к этому моменту Адам и Джозеф попытались утопить друг друга раза четыре. Джозеф настолько отвлекся от всего остального, что чувствовал себя мальчишкой, которому лет шестнадцать, не больше.

С появлением Хофманна непринужденность куда-то иссякла, почему-то за свое ребячество стало даже немного неловко. Поведение Адама же не изменилось ни капли, все такое же расслабленное, беззаботное.

Точки соприкосновения у них с Хофманном все же нашлись: вратарь заходил в воду так же медленно, как и он сам. Адам только головой покачал.

Джозеф не знал, сколько времени они провели там, на пляже. Про Кита все благополучно забыли, да и он сам о себе никак не напоминал. День близился к завершению, солнце садилось за горизонт, когда они втроем вышли из воды — уже в последний раз — и уселись на песке, ухватывая последние лучи ускользающего солнца. Адам задумчиво потирал щетинистую щеку, задумчиво и немного рассеянно глядя вдаль, Джозеф невнимательно смотрел на разноцветные блики, отбрасываемые солнцем на воду. Вода отражала красноватый цвет лучей, впитывала его в себя.

Джозеф перевел взгляд влево, туда, где сидел расслабленный Хофманн. В таком отблеске света его короткие мокрые волосы казались слегка рыжеватыми. Джозеф скользнул взглядом по его обычно спокойно-непроницаемому лицу, по выбритым щекам, зацепил глазами две небольшие родинки на правой скуле и еще одну, чуть ниже и правее губ. Прошелся взглядом по острому подбородку, добрался до шеи… и тут себя одернул, аккуратно отворачиваясь, надеясь, что Хофманн ничего не заметил. Не хватало еще, чтобы человек решил, что он намеренно пялится на него. Никто не любит пристального внимания.

Хофманн действительно или не заметил, или попросту забил. Джозеф подумал с легким удивлением, что немного даже странно видеть Хофманна за пределами поля: на тренировках тот предельно собран (похоже, что уже в этом состоянии он приходит на поле и покидает его) и сосредоточен. Здесь же… от него по-прежнему исходит спокойствие, но совсем другого свойства. Странно было улавливать такую разницу, но Джозеф ее чувствовал. Это как-то даже успокаивало. Уютный вечер, мирный Хофманн, все далеко не так плохо, как могло бы быть.

Вечером, когда солнце полностью скрылось за горизонтом, и опустились сумерки, Хофманн жарил на костре какие-то сосиски: «Нюрнбергские колбаски», — занудно уточнил он маячившему Киту под чьи-то уже не слишком трезвые песни в нескольких метрах от них. Воздух приятно холодил кожу, костер негромко потрескивал; все еще был слышен шум воды. Джозеф отстраненно наблюдал за тем, как Хофманн тыкает ножом в свои сосиски: «Нюрнбергские колбаски», — произнес в голове бескомпромиссный голос Ноткера, отчего Джозеф фыркнул и поймал на себе вопросительный взгляд вратаря, в ответ только неопределенно качая головой.

После прошедшей недели, наполненной тренировками (и дополнительными тренировками), после сегодняшнего дня он чувствовал, как начинает наваливаться усталость. Она едва ощутимо давила на плечи, отзывалась призрачной болью в ноющих мышцах. Джозеф зевнул и потянулся, стараясь прогнать сонливость, и попытался сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь другом.

Кит опять прилип к телефону, последние полчаса болтал с женой — как сказал Ноткер, ее звали Дженни — и старательно игнорировал скептический взгляд Адама.

— Мы прям сегодня какой-то клуб трезвенников. — Поделился мыслями Адам, задумчиво тыкая вилкой еду. Отчасти он был прав — алкоголь должны были привезти завтра, они же взяли с собой только по две бутылки пива на каждого.

— Если хочешь напиться, можешь подвалить к какой-нибудь компании, — предложил Хофманн без особого интереса. — Тут есть те, кто достиг нужного градуса дружелюбия и взаимовыручки.

— Нет уж. Потом еще не отцепишься от них, ночью заснуть не дадут.

— Пригласишь кого-нибудь к себе, — фыркнул Джозеф. — С тобой рядом вполне поместится один человек.

— Ага, а потом по клубу пойдут разговоры, что я сплю с мужиками, — ухмыльнулся Адам.

— Забавно, что ты подумал именно о мужиках, а не о девушках.

На секунду на лице Адама отразилось замешательство, а потом он звонко засмеялся, прикрывая рот левой рукой. Джозеф невольно улыбнулся в ответ: наверное, именно так реагируют люди, которым нечего скрывать и ни перед кем оправдываться не нужно. Наверное, скажи ему кто-то что-либо подобное, у него бы точно появилось ноющее чувство страха.

У Адама — нет, ржет себе беззаботно; господи, почему он не может так же не накручивать себя?

— Может, сыграем во что-нибудь? — предложил Адам, продолжая улыбаться. — Нас очень мало, но все же…

— Только не в это дерьмо с раздеванием или одеванием, — открестился Кит.

— Мне кажется, еще более гейским этот вечер уже не станет, — ровным тоном сказал Адам, хотя в его глазах мелькали веселые искорки. А возможно, то был лишь отсвет костра.

Джозеф надеялся, что они не выберут какую-нибудь хрень вроде «Правды или вызова». Он не любил подобные игры на откровенность. Сложно оставаться искренним, когда тебе есть, что скрывать, а когда ты изначально не готов говорить правду, теряется всякий смысл подобных игр.

Он с друзьями не был до конца откровенен, что уж говорить о команде.

Хофманн тоже попытался отказаться, но не тут-то было. Джозеф снова вспомнил фразу Кита о том, что Адам, видимо, переобщался с Дораном, и, наверное, в ней скрывалась большая доля правды, потому что таким приставучим Джозеф его еще не видел.

В итоге решили, что один из них будет придумывать другому слово, которое тот, другой, должен показать. Двое оставшихся (в первый раз ими оказались Джозеф и Кит) должны слово угадать. За правильный ответ — тут Джозеф внутри себя невесело вздохнул — можно было задать вопрос, на который человек обязан был ответить.

В первый раз Адам долго (минут пять?) показывал гладиатора, и они с Китом не могли его отгадать.

— Млечный путь? — нахмурившись, предположил Кит, глядя на Ноткера. Тот сцепил впереди расслабленные руки и вперился взглядом в ночное небо. В ответ Хофманн едва заметно качнул головой.

— Это человек? Наблюдатель? Э-э… космонавт? — сыпал вопросами Адам. — Астроном?

— Вселенная? Вечность? — наобум буркнул Джозеф и Хофманн удовлетворенно кивнул.

Здорово.

Он совершенно не знал, какой вопрос следует задавать, и где в случае Хофманна начинались и заканчивались границы личного. Но…

— Ну… максимальное количество мячей, которые ты пропускал? — выпалил он, сразу же жалея о вопросе. Он не был шибко личным, но, должно быть, границу тактичности Джозеф только что с душой оттоптал.

Ноткер сделал вид, что задумался, но Джозефу отчего-то показалось, что он тянет время. И что он заметил его неловкость.

— Не помню. Кажется, четыре.

«Из всех вопросов ты выбрал тот, который может принизить. Ты дебил» — подошло бы больше.

Следующие три слова попеременно угадывали Кит и Адам, задавая друг другу такие вопросы, суть которых понимали, наверное, только они двое. Ну и Хофманн. Джозеф чуть не прослушал свою очередь и слово, которое ему шептал Кит: «Память».

Он расхаживал туда-сюда, делая вид, что что-то забыл и пытается вспомнить. Несильно ударял кулаком по открытой ладони и напряженно смотрел в землю. Прикладывал палец к виску и изображал довольную улыбку. Он рассчитывал, что слово угадает Хофманн — пусть тоже задаст какой-нибудь неуместный вопрос, и они будут в расчете. Что-нибудь неприятное о том, за сколько его купили или как быстро выкинули из клуба к черту…

В одном он не ошибся: слово действительно угадал Хофманн.

— Ты всю жизнь мечтал бегать по полю или были другие планы?

Джозеф, кажется, удивленно моргнул. Потому что вопрос был _слишком_ безобидный. Он едва слышно вздохнул перед ответом и улыбнулся.

— Я хотел стать водителем туристического автобуса.

— Ты серьезно? — недоуменно протянул в ответ Ноткер, очевидно, не складывая воедино футбольную заносчивость Джозефа и приземленность, пусть и детской, но мечты.

— Ну да, — пожал плечами он, добавив: — я представлял, как это здорово — ездить по узким дорогам на краю обрыва и рассматривать пейзажи. Лет до десяти всерьез об этом думал.

— Неожиданный ответ, — признал Хофманн, вставая — его очередь.

В этот вечер Джозеф узнал, что первую татуировку Адам сделал в шестнадцать лет, и она, кажется, стала самой безобидной среди остальных — небольшой черный ворон, который позже обзавелся сомнительной компанией в лице жутковатого скелета в скафандре и ухмыляющегося Бледного человека, тянущего длинные, сморщенные руки к падающим глазам; что отношения Адама с Дораном вначале слабо походили на дружеские (Хофманн добавил, что разговаривали они друг с другом исключительно сквозь зубы), что Кит очень рано женился (ему едва стукнуло девятнадцать) и в спорт попал скорее вопреки, чем благодаря: в детстве крепким здоровьем он не отличался.

Слова Хофманна Джозеф больше не угадывал, хотя парочку мог бы — варианты у него были верные. Спросить на самом деле хотелось о многом, но… он не любил вторжение в личное пространство, и в свою очередь решил не донимать Хофманна сомнительными вопросами.

Джозеф не знал, во сколько они разошлись, в тот момент наступило интересное время противоречий, когда одни почувствовали, что уже пора спать, а другие наоборот все сильнее распалялись, негромко напевая какие-то старые, малознакомые ему песни.

В палатку он забрался уже полусонный, хотя и уверенный, что засыпать будет долго — на новом месте сон зачастую не шел. Адам пожелал ему спокойной ночи, Джозеф промычал в ответ что-то неразборчивое, и, кажется, уснул еще до того, как его голова коснулась подушки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Суки.  
> **Заткнись.  
> ***Ты редкий идиот.  
> Бледный человек (Pale Man) – персонаж фильма Гильермо дель Торо «Лабиринт фавна».


End file.
